Half Shinigami, Half Uchiha
by Angelic visage
Summary: Beaten to death by his mother, the son of Sasuke and Sakura, Izuna Uchiha finds himself given a choice, live again with immense new power to make the world right or die in peace. Warning major Sakura bashing and mentions of abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just an experimental idea of mine i gained. I always wanted to do something with the future generation after the Fourth Shinobi World War, and also something with a son of Sasuke and Sakura. Oh and before everyone says 'you copied Bleach!' the idea of a shinigami transformation is my own, i love Bleach but this is completely different. Any ways, onwards with the story!**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: MAJOR Sakura bashing, mentions of abuse (especialy in later chapters), death and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

I collapse into a bloody heap, unable to take any more. Panting desperately, I try to push myself up, but my weakened arms fail and I flop back to the floor, breathing harshly as I look out through a single slit eyed, a large bruise forming on the other.

"Oh come on Izuna-chan, I didn't even put much power into that one…" come's mums voice as she appears in front of me. She's the famous and much talked about Sakura Uchiha, wife of Sasuke Uchiha. Who am I then? Will im her son, Izuna Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi and my sister Ikuki. She is a medium height, with distinctive pink hair and bright green eyes and porcelain like skin. She is wearing her usual red zip up top with the black biker shorts on her legs, and then the pink…thing above it. She has almost knee length sandal/knee protectors on, and several pouches at her hip. Finally she has glove's on her hands, hands so good at punching yet so bad at giving hugs...

I give a weak whimper as I try again to force myself up but again fail. "Forget it, call me when your ready to train again…" my mother announces, dismissively and I hear the sound of footsteps and watch as she leaves the training ground with a swish of her distinctive pink hair. I just lay there, shattered and broken on the cold ground, unable to even stand.

Slowly tears come to my eyes, flowing out onto the grass covered in my own blood. They mingle, blood and tears. "Why mummy why?" I choke out. _'You used to be so sweat to me…w-w-WHY HAVE YOU CHANGED!' _I wonder, before I close my eyes.

"Why don't you love me anymore mum?" I whisper, before I reopen my eyes and then just stare blankly at the wall of trees in front of me, as if hoping to find the answer to my question there. I wince as I shift a little and the numerous bruises and cuts on my body sting and ache. So instead I just lay there and allow the cut to stop bleeding, and the bruises to grow to full size, then I will move…

I lay there for half an hour, the time dragging by. Idly I begin to wonder if she care's, mum. All she ever seemed to care about was dad, she never let him out of her sight, he's an obsession to her. She ignores me for him. Sure she has occasions when she will lavish attention on me, but it's sporadic. Dad himself?, he's alright. Atleast he give's me a bit of attention, although he's always so focused on my older brother Itachi. Well i guess he is clan heir

More tears come to my eyes as my body is racked by sobs. I curl up a little and let the tears flow, warm salty tears. There is a tingling in my eyes, which are jammed shut. They tingle more, and I slowly open them, wondering what is going on.

I look around and my eyes rest on the small mirror mum dropped in our 'spar', basically her and dad trying to get me to awaken my Clans precious Dojutsu, the Sharingan.

I sigh. _'So much suffering to unlock some kekkei Genkei, seems… pointless…'_ I muse. Im only thirteen and already they are trying to get me to become a killer. I just can't get a hang on it. All I can do is basic chakra control, but my moves don't flow. They are slow, predictable and easily countered. Why don't i just stand still with a sign saying 'beat me up' on?

A few seconds pass, before I give a snarl and feel hate pulse through all my veins, electrifying them like adrenaline, but even more powerful. Getting to my feet painfully, I gasp at the pain but force my jaws together to stifle it.

I take a lurching step foreward, unsteadily. A few of the cuts reopen painfully with a sharp sting but I ignore them. The worst of them is along my forehead, the blood trickling slowly down it. Continuing on I manage to walk to the road, a simple dirt on. I can see Konoha in the distance, it's almost yellow stone walls rising up beyond the tree line. I force myself to continue, only feeling my hatred build. "And she expected me to be able to return…" I mutter. _'Some medic nin she is'_

I sigh as I continue walk, staggering sharply to the side, right over the edge down a steep slope._ 'Oh shit…' _is all I can think before I go tumbling over, crashing down the hill, bouncing off rocks and smashing into bushes as I do so. I yell as I do so, my body banging against assorted objects, being cut by thorn branches and bruises will develop from all the rocks I hit.

I close my eyes and waist agonisingly for it to stop. It does so, and a world of pain crashes over me, I can already feel bruises forming all over my body and one of my ribs is broken. Blood trickles slowly down my head from a deep gash in my hair. I can feel myself bleeding from many other stinging cuts and large gashes.

There is the sound of water though, the single peaceful sound filling my ears and I smile faintly. When I was younger I used to go swimming with the others down here, the sons and daughters of mum and dad's friends. Now of course…their all training now, I guess im the last one left. I love swimming, it's always been a love of mine. Shame dad says I don't need it as I can technically walk on water… Staring at the water, my eyes slowly begin to droop as the darkness fills my mind…

Dark…so dark…

I look around, only to see more darkness. As you would guess, I immediately ask the question. "Where am I?" I ask the nothingness, and there is a small pause. **"The question is more, what are you?"** come's a deep voice that seems to echo though this place, and I turn to see a strange, pale light and a new figure. It's a man, huge in height, maybe five meters. His skin is a dark, almost clay brown and reveals a skeletal, emaciated chest beneath a large, flowing pure white robe. He has two long horns poking out of his mass of long, blonde hair that is longer then I am. In his mouth is carried a ceremonial knife, and around him float eerie white flame's, six of them in total.

In front of him is a blue thing, a human being, it's feature's invisible form the light radiating from it. I realise, as I stare it that it's a soul, my soul…

**"Uchiha Izuna…"** come's the Shinigami's deep voice as I stare at him, paralysed by fear. _'Im dead…' _I think as he regards me with his cold, dead eyes. **"I am the death god, the Shinigami…you are not yet to die…no…you cannot die yet child…"** he speaks and I look up at him, hopefully. He tilts his head, a dead serious expression on his face, something tells me he doesn't laugh much though…

**"Your mother…is foolish…"** he mutter's, staring at my soul as, near the hear I notice a black mist, slowly spreading through the rest of it until it glows black instead of white. **"To kill a child, even accidentally and only to impress your father, she must pay for this…"** he continues, looking a little distracted. He focuses on me again. **"Maybe…we can be of use to each other ehm?"** he asks, and I nod, excitedly. **"The human world is filled with evil souls, rogue shinobi murderers child beaters…"** he muses.** "You are not fated to die yet, and I sense what your dreams are. I shall resurrect you, and give you a…drop of my power, make you half shinigami even…yes, half shinigami..."** he concludes, before he grabs my soul, and a strange feeling over take's me. **"Is this the path you want to take? or rest in peace?"** he asks, and i pause, before i nod.

'_So much power…'_ I think as I stagger back, feeling the vast amounts of immensely powerful chakra running through my veins.** "Enjoy child, and make the world a better place for me, see you later…**" the death god says, as he grins a little, revealing sharp teeth. I don't get time to see anything to him, before the world suddenly goes white and I feel something pulling me at the waist.

I take the deepest breath of my life as my eyes shoot open to see the open beauty of the sky above me. The cool air fills my lungs, so fresh and clean, amazing how quickly you stop comprehending these things… interesting…I sit up, looking around at the bright world, the leave's swaying in the breeze, the water lapping at the shore…

'_Was it a dream?'_ I wonder as I flex my fingers and toes. Then I feel it, the power, that vast ocean of power inside me, like the lake in front of me. _'If that's just a tiny part of it's power, then im glad he's not a shinobi…'_ I think as I force myself over to the water's edge, feeling new strength filling my every cell, despite all my wounds. Looking into the water I see myself. A shy looking boy looks back, with naturally timid looking eyes. His sharingan is there, the single tomoe spinning slowly around the pupil. His medium length black bangs frame his face, with a few shorter one's coming down as a fringe. He is wearing a hooded cloak over a blacktop that come's up to his neck.

A small smile crosses his lips before I stand fully. 'So, new chakra eh? Maybe now I'll actually be able to do techniques…' I think, happily before I decide to try one. It's one I always wanted to learn, made famous by Kisame Hoshigaki. Making the hand seals, I try it

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

I was half expecting nothing to happen, like usual. I was not expecting a huuuugggggeeee amount of water to be released from my mouth, like a tidal wave and to sweep across the lake, washing up on the others short, carrying my with it like a surfer. My eyes go wide as I quickly and impulsively send chakra to my feet to keep me floating. I lean foreward and send my arms out for balance. I can't help but giggle at this all, this impossibility.

Slowly the wave weakens, as land get's closer. I keep standing as my feet slide perfectly onto the short, just inches away from the water. A few fish flap around as the are put into shallow water and I laugh, for the first time in age's as I reach for them and return them to the water. "Maybe…this shall be interesting…" I grin. "Now I just need to get to the other side again…" I mutter, before I grin. _'Guess I'll surf...'_

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

**So what did you think? Please tell me if you want me to continue with this, and if so feel free to suggest any Jutsu Izuna will have, im open to anything for this character if i do continue.**


	2. Home's is where your enemies lie

**Hiya!**

**i was really surprised by how many reviews i got for the first chapter of this. I know three doesn't seem like a lot but it is to me. As of such i decided to post this early for all those that enjoyed the first chapter. Also Ino lovers should be prepared, her daughters a right b****h (can't swear before the warning ;D).**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: MAJOR Sakura bashing (not so much this chapter), mentions of abuse (especialy in later chapters) and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

Walking back through the streets of Konoha I can't help but hold a small smile on my face as people stare at the blood stained Uchiha child limping down the street. I few offer to help me, but I just grin at them and say im fine. That scare's them enough as it is, I smile less then my dad of god's sake.

A lot of ninja stare at me and I just stare back, not scared of them anymore like I was when I was a kid. Instead, I just walk past them, for once happy in myself.

I soon reach the family mansion/compound and I walk in and pause. The sound of a two dozen voice's, all chatting and laughing. I recognise who they all belong to. One half of them are the famous 'Konoha 11' and there wife's/husbands, and the other half are their children, my 'peers'. They were always to focused on the others to notice the weak little boy who always sat in the corner. The girls were always crooning over him, the guys over Ikuki to notice me.

I ignore them and instead head towards my room and the promise of a shower and rest. Passing by the large door I unfortunately get noticed. "Hey Izuna-_chan_ why don't you come and join us it's a lovely day eh!" yells Iko, Ino and Sai's only child. She's an annoying girl, with waist length black hair and bright blue eyes, a fusion of her mother and father. She is wearing a tight pink pair of shorts and a cropped top with a diagonal sash from the left shoulder to the right. She is wearing short high heels and has a lot of mascara on.

Oh how I hate her, always calling me chan when im older then her. She always say's it a nice day as a mockery of how I always wear hoods, I can't help it if im shy. I stop and glance at her from the corner of my eye. "No thanks Iko, I've just come back from…training…" I say as I wave my hand airily. I can see a couple of eyebrows raised at this. "You train? What next Shiko doing a hundred laps of Konoha?" Iko asks, glancing at the lazy Nara child next to her, who is currently staring at the ceiling with dull eyes. His father and his mother, Shikamaru Nara and Temari Nara both send her a strange look.

"Yes, me train. I didn't want to be around a bitch like you all day Iko…" I reply, swearing publicly for the first time in my life. There are collective wide eyes around the room at what I said, and Ino's narrow along with her daughters. "HOW DARE YOU YOU LITTLE!-" Iko yells, looking over at a neutral looking Itachi, for whom she has a pathetic crush. He doesn't even look up from his book.

Mum raises an eyebrow at this. "Izuna, watch your mouth!" she shouts at me as Iko come's storming upto me, fire in her eyes as the room take's a collective breath. I stare her and grin, a face splitting grin that doesn't reveal my teeth, the last time this happened was…well I don't remember. I let my new, dark chakra flare at it's fullest and it bursts around, black wave's along my body, moving in a spiral style up my form.

She stops and backs up, eyes wide as everyone else does the same, even Itachi and dad stare at me as I grin even more, probably looking a psychopath by now. "What were you saying, bitch?" I ask, casually. She doesn't even respond and I tut as I let the chakra fall. Wordlessly, I turn and leave, towards my bedroom, grinning all the way. "Now whose the weakling…" I mutter, venomously.

Sasuke's POV

There is silence as the youngest of my children stalks off. The pause continues for a couple more seconds, before Naruto breaks it. "Such chakra…" he mutters, glancing at his wife Hinata. "It's so…dark…" she adds, having gotten over her stutter problem years ago. "H-H-He's

s-s-s-s-scary…" the younger of two children stutters, staring at the door with wide Byakugan eyes. The child, Hiyana is more like her mother, with spiky violet hair and the white eyes. She's rather like Izuna, shy and quiet…well until that display…

The older of the two children, Naruko glance's at his sister. "He scared you? Want me to beat him up?" he asks, simply as his bright blue eyes stare at his sister. Naruto glance's at his son, almost identical in both ways, except that Naruko doesn't have the whisker marks on his cheek. Hiyana shake's her head. "N-N-No that w-w-would be m-m-mean…" she replies and the elder child nods.

I frown. _'When did he have so much…dark chakra?'_ I wonder, before I glance at my wife, Sakura who is biting her lip. "Clearly the flame's of his youth are beginning to burn bright!" Lee announces, gleefully just like Guy does and half the room face palms.

"He was covered in blood, did anyone else notice that?" Shikamaru asks. There is a pause as we all realise this, before I turn to Sakura. "You said you were just going to do some routine training with him…" I say, staring at her. She nods. "I did, I didn't give him those injuries, maybe a few bruises but that's all…" she replies, looking confused at this all.

Izuna's POV

Coming upto my bedroom door I hear the familiar whining and scratching on the door. I smile a little as I walk in and am greeted by my three dogs, Stone, Cold and Stunner. All of them are huskies, although more like wolves then dogs, large and with long fangs. Stone is a boy, with a distinctive scar on his head. He has grey markings on his shoulders. Cold is male to, with more white to him. He has bright blue eyes. Stunner is the only girl, with brown eyes and a much smaller build. I grin as I open up my arms and the three of them rush to me and begin sniffing at my blood stained clothes and whining.

"Im alright guys don't worry…" I tell them, fussing Cold as he lifts his head and licks my cheek. Stunner nuzzles my still bleeding chest, working her way into my cloak. I fuss my favourite girl, and she make's a (do dog's purr?) purr of enjoyment before she goes belly up for me to tickle her. Stretching, I stand before I have a shower and dress again, into shorts alone. Yawning I flop onto my bed and stare at the ceiling, making sure that my door is locked as I look over all my assorted injuries. "Plenty of cuts, several deep gashes, tons of bruises…" I mutter as the dogs jump onto the bed and demand fuss.

I give them it as I ponder, allowing minute's to turn into hours, just laying there. _'Atleast I now know one technique'_ I think, reflecting back on the exploding water wave. _'I need more techniques…'_ I conclude. _'My nature transformation and shape is still very poor…so things such as water dragon bullet is out of the question…'_ I continue to think. _'I would never master something like resengan, it's far to complex, so maybe simpler techniques?'_ I muse.

'_Techniques such as…as…' _I continue, frowning as I try to think of some more techniques that don't need to much nature or shape transformation. _'Maybe like, Asuni Sarutobi's enhanced chakra knive's…'_ I consider, before I shake my head. _'Im not really made for Taijutsu…even though I will probably die from not having it…'_ I continue, stroking cold on the head as Stunner sleeps beside my and Stone has his head on my chest. _'So essentialy, I have no ultra powerful techniques like my father or any of the others, just an overrated kekkei genkei I despise…'_ I conclude.

**'_Falling into despair already human. You think I would give my disciple no powers whilst giving them huge Life Energy?' _**chuckles the deep voice of the Shinigami and I shiver as Stone Cold and Stunner sit up immediately, looking around and whining. The room suddenly feels cold, my chest heavy with the presence of the death god

I gasp as I look down at my chest, where a strange symbol slowly forms, on my very skin, spreading. It's complex and I can't even understand it as it completes itself. At the same time my hair grows longer, to about waist length as my eyes tingle again. I reach for a small pocket mirror and look. My eyes are black, the whole thing, pupil, scealera, it's like looking into nothingness, or the eyes of a skull maybe. My body feels weak, as the muscle waste's away, my rib cage becoming visible, my face a little gaunt. I look…almost like the Shinigami…

"Disciple?" I ask, questioningly as my dogs whine more, moving towards the corner of my room. **"I brought you back, I expect something back Izuna. Simply put, your going to be my…envoy. Many miss their loved one's, and I want you to set it right…ease their minds, resurrect the dead one's souls and let them have one conversation until they feel right about passing on…"** his voice adds. I nod, sitting up. Suddenly it feels like my duty to do so, I guess I always was kind.

**"Allow Asuni Sarutobi to talk to his deceased father, Asuma…my pet half shinigami"** he order's. I nod. **"Also, use these techniques to help you…"** he says, and new knowledge works it's way into my mind, before the heavy presence leave's the room. The glyph, emaciated look and eyes disappear but the hair remains the same, I sit up fully and stand, not bothering to put on my cloak and top, I have a mission now, I cannot fail it…

The talk has resumed downstairs, and I follow the sound. Coming back ot the room I walk strait in, staring strait at Asuni. He's a tall, handsome boy with tanned skin and a well formed face. He has short black hair and a gentle natured smile on his face, which is decorated by his red eyes and natural bright lips. I keep my eyes hidden behind my hair as I come closer. Silence falls and they all stare at me as I walk upto him. "Izuna what the hell happened to you?" Dad demands. I ignore him, staring strait at Asuni.

"Do you want to talk to your father Asuni?" I ask, causing a few people to blink. He stare's at me, shocked. "What…What do you mean?" he asks, looking a little scared. "Your father. Asuma Sarutobi. Do you want to talk to him?" I ask again. There is silence. "He was sealed away, it's impossible…" his mother Kurenai replies, her lips in a firm line. "Stop this madness Izuna, hasn't both Asuni and his mother been through enough!" Naruko yells and I look at him sharply, and the whole room freezes as they stare into my wide, almost crazed eyes. "So…Do. You. Want. To. Talk. To. Him. Asuni?" I ask, looking back at him.

Time seems to slow down as we stare at each other, before he give's a short nod, biting his lower lip. Taking this as confirmation, I do the jutsu. "Sacred Jutsu: Intervention from the Inner Path…" I mutter, as I form the hand seals Dragon snake and then bird. The room darks, as six white flames suspend around my body, and suddenly a white, ghost like form is infront of me, a man who looks like Asuni...

**again send me plenty of reviews and i shall continue with this. Next chapter im going to have Auni and Asuma's conversation and also Izuna's academy graduation.**


	3. Graduation day

**Hello**

**My dog was put down today. Im not going to be updating this in awhile. ****I need to thank storm913 and Echo Uchiha for reviewing all the chapters, both of your are great. There will be spelling mistake's before i didn't really put time into proof reading this because of what happaned**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Sakura bashing, mentions of abuse, cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

The man, he has the same tan skin and black as Asuni, although he has a beared that joins up to his sideburns (A.N I think there sideburns, eh what the heck). He's wearing simple ninja uniform with a flack jacked coated in blood and two headbands, one for Konoha and one for the Twelve Guarding Ninja. He looks like he's sleeping, eyes closed and slouched. A few seconds pass, before he jolts awake, looking sleepily around, his blurred eyes focusing on me. "Where am i? please say I wasn't resurrected again…" he asks, looking wide eyed at me. I shrug. "Don't you want to meet your son?".

His eyes widen even more as he stiffens. "Dad?". Asuni's chocked voice make's Asuma Sarutobi turn slowly around to look at his son. There is a pause, the tension filling the air as Ino, Shikimaru and Chouji in particular stare at their old sensei. "My son, right? You're my son?" he asks, slowly moving closer to Asuni, who just stare's at his father in complete shock, before slowly a small smile tugs his lips up. And then, the three of them, Asuma, Asuni and Kurenai all rush into each others arms.

After a lot of tears, apologies and hugs the three of them settle down to talk. I mentally groan. I have to be within a couple of meters of them to maintain the Jutsu, and it's clear there going to take a while. I take a seat on the sofa and cross my arms over my still bare chest. I glance down. 'I really need to get some sunlight to me…' I think, looking at the very pale skin I inherited from my mother.

A couple of hours later…

"Asuma, your time's coming to an end…"

The soul looks a little crest fallen but he sighs. "Can't he stay just a little longer?" Asumi asks. Asuma looks at me pleadingly but I shake my head. "I made a hold in reality to bring you here, any longer and the hole widens and the world…hold it, can't tell you what…" I reply, shrugging. "Say your goodbye's" I order. He does so, saying a few words I don't catch to Asuni, who nod's and smile's. Kurenai, in floods of tears does the same. Strange, I've never really seen her cry until today…

He turns to me and nods, smiling slightly, clearly satisfied. I lift a hand and make' it into the shape of gun. "Release: Departion of the Just" I murmur, and the soul of Asuma Sarutobi slowly fade's into nothingness, leaving just myself and the two others (everyone sodded off earlier). There is silence, as I stare at the other two, before Asuni smiles. "Thanks…for what you did Izuna…" he smile's, with difficulty. I just nod, not used to this kind of situation.

"You aren't as bad as everyone says you are, see you at academy, im sure you'll do fine…" he says with a smile before they both leave with a strange spring in their steps. I remain in the now rather dark room, staring blankly at the floor._ 'Do people really think im 'bad?'_ I wonder.

Later – Dream

"Come one Izuna-chan were going to go training!". I turn around to see mummy walking upto me. I smile as I hold my toy duckling to me. She smiles. "Come on sweetie, were going to do something fun…" she tells me as I stand up and begin to follow her. I smile. "What are we gonna to dwo mummy?". She glance's around at me.

"Don't you want to be a shinobi like mummy or daddy?" she asks and I frown. "No, I don't wanna hurt pweople…" I reply. She frowns. "The Uchiha are a shinobi family, so your going to become a shinobi…" she orders and I tug away. "But I don't wanna be a swinobi!" I shout, pouting and now she looks angry. I back away. "You don't have a choice Izuna!" she suddenly screams, why is she so angry just because I don't want to be a shinobi?

She advance's into my room threateningly, kicking a lot of my toys out of the way as she does so. She grabs onto my arm and begins to drag me along. I begin to scream as I try to worm away. "I don't wanna hurt anywon! I wanna bwe a baker!" I yell and she just laughs, shrilly. "A baker! That's pathetic Izuna. NO UCHIHA WILL EVER BE A BAKER!" she shouts at me as she continues to drag me, kicking and screaming away from my play toys.

End dream

I sit up, panting as I sweat profusely, looking around wildly at my surroundings. My room, my fucking goddamn room where this nightmare all began. I glance over the side of my bed with what little light is coming through the windows to see the exact spon on the carpet where it happened. Oh yes, I cut my finger and drew a circle in blood where it happened so I could never forget…

'_Time, about four in the morning…'_ I think. I sigh before I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get ready for the day. I dress quickly into a hooded grey top. Attached to it is a blood red hood that I have already pulled all the way to my forehead, obscuring most of my head. On top of the hood are a pair of goggle's, from when I go swimming. Something tells me I'll need them today. I put on black trousers (AN Probably called pants in the states, but not here).

Stretching, I walk out quickly and silently, making sure to avoid all the life in the house, even the maids. Making my way into the garden I vault the wall and escape off into the village's streets.

There really is something relaxing about walking in the brisk summer morning, really wake's you up you know?

Anyway. I head around the village a few time's, staring up at the Hokage's various face's, including Naruto's. I cock my head. _'Those statues are clearly trying to make up for this village's lack of…something, maybe…'_ I begin, musing what the village could be missing. "good Ninja?" I mutter, watching the sleeping guards. "I guess…" I mutter before I make my way over to the training grounds. "Graduation today, and im the only one who can't make a clone…" I mutter angrily.

Later – at the academy

Sitting at the back like usual I watch over all the others, sitting and chatting before the day properly starts. Our parents are all here, waiting at the sidelines with happy, proud face's. I guess they want to see the future of their clans strong, so they come to make sure of it, how cold. Even mum dad, Itachi and Ikuki are here, although they seem to be focusing on anything but me.

Everyone looks so happy and carefree, will they really be like that after a year or two of being proper shinobi? I lower my head and ponder this. _'How many will die in this room before the age of thirty, or even twenty?'_ I wonder, morbidly. _'Will I die in that time?'_. I wonder before I realise that I already died, from my own side.

'_Im fucked__…'_

"Hello class!". I mentally groan as our over enthusiastic sensei emerges, the usual nice guy pose and green spandex burning into my eyes. Might Guy grins at us all, earning a collective wince. "My don't we all look youthful today!" he yells gleefully.

He's a good guy I guess, had to retire early after the Fourth World War due to a life time of using the eight gate's taking their toll on his body. Still, he doesn't seem to bad, only a couple of grey hairs and the odd wrinkle on his forehead. He looks ready for battle right now to be honest.

"As you all know students, today marks the day of your glorious ascension from mere students in Genin!" he announces. There are excited whispers around the room at this before Guy continues, quelling the others voices with his own. "All that you have to do to qualify is produce three clones! Now first up, Namikaze Naruko!". Naruko goes up and confidently produce's the three clones.

All the others do so, the children of the 'konoha eleven' all going up and confidently producing the clones, Chouji's son, Chowji seems to struggle for a few seconds before he does it, as does Bruce, Lee's child. Chowji is al ot like his father, with a mop of dark red hair and reverse spirals on his cheeks. He's a lot thinner though, he was massively bullied for his weight in earlier life…and I used to be one of those bullies until I was forced to train. Bruce has his father's bowl cut hair, but it's brown, the colour of his mothers hair. He's a very tall boy, with long limbs already muscled from tough training and weights.

On the other hand, Neji and Tenten's daughter, Hana produce's six, smiling confidently. She's small, like herm other but has her father's feature's, silky brown hair and the Byakugan. I raise an eyebrow as she glance's over in my direction, grinning. _'Maybe she considers me a rival…'_ I ponder as she walks back to her seat. A couple of people fail though, none of them sons and daughters of the Konoha eleven, strange how that always happens isn't it?

Shino's daughter, Shinji does it with bugs, show off. She's a strange looking girl, short black hair, glasses and a high collared and hooded coat around her all the time, maybe she's ashamed of how she looks… I shrug. "Next up, Hyuuga Inu!". I stare at the girl that come's up next. The daughter of Kiba Inuzuka and Hanabi Hyuuga, a strange combination seeing as one is about five years younger, and they still produced a kid our age, do I detect a metaphorical plot hole here? She is tall, with long canines like her father and strange triangles under her eyes. Her nails are long and sharp. Her eyes are not the Byakugan, but she has her mothers long black hair.

She and her dog, Kaiko perform the jutsu together, creating two human clones and two dog clones, that begin barking at Kaiko. I can't help but let a tiny smile pull my lips up at the display. Suigintou goes up now, one of the few im on good terms with. His father, Suigetsu and his mother Karin both were with my dad on his mission to kill his brother, and they came here after the war, started a family, if I was Iko I would go 'awww what a romantic story!'. I sigh. He produce's two water clones. I notice him winking at me as he walks back up.

"Next up, Izuna Uchiha!" come's Guys voice ad I s groan as I walk, shoulders slumped and my feet dragging down the steps to him. I can literally feel mums eyes boring into my side, shouting in her head at me _'maintain your posture Izuna!'_. I give her a mental middle finger. "So then young Uchiha, perform the clone technique!" Guy announces and I sense expectation in the room.

"No…"

There are gasps around the room. "I cannot create clones. I would like a compromise, are there other ways in which I may graduate?" I ask. Guy goes into a thinking pose, holding his chin as he glance's at my father. I turn to look at him as well, for once pleading with him with my eyes. After a moment of indecisiveness, my father nods.

Ten minute's later…

"So then Izuna, all you have to do is defeat one of your fellow academy students!". I dead pan. "This is not what I imagined…" I mutter, agitated before I sigh again, putting my hands behind my head and yawning. "Your quite a lazy Uchiha aren't you?" Shiko asks, yawning himself. In nod. "I'd rather be swimming right now then this…" I reply. He nods.

"Okay then! On the suggestion of Sasuke Uchiha Izuna's opponent shall be Asuni Sarutobi!". I groan. Out of all the class, I had to go against the class tank, Asuni is like, the strongest most skilled fighter in the entire school! With a grunt we both enter the small training ground that has been chosen for the fight.

The two of us walk in as everyone else wait's at the sidelines._ 'Can't use Exploding water shockwave or else I'll drown half of the and flatten most of the forest…'_ I think. _'So, I'll have to use __that__ jutsu…'_ I conclude, thinking about it as myself and Asuni stare at each other, him already holding his trench knive's. _'Those will hurt…a lot…'_ I note. _'But im not going to use the sharingan…'_ I add.

"And…begin!". Next thing I know, I have a determined looking Asuni running at me. I side step quickly out the way of one of his punches, get hit by those and you know about it. I jump away, making hand seals. _'Ox, boar, dragon!'_ I shout in my head. "Yin style: Spiritual swords!" two glowing red swords form in my hands, cutlasses formed from my chakra. They glow eerily in both my hands, and I frown at I use one to block one of Asuni's trench knive's, which he has now used Flying Swallow on, he really is his fathers son.

Exchanging a few blows I duck under one, steadily moving back away from Asuni as he advance's. 'Im inferior in skill and strength though…' I decide as we push against each other for a few seconds before he pulls on fist back and punches me in the face. I am thrown back but somehow land on my feet. I wince as I feel a small trickle of blood running down my face.

'This is gonna hurt…' I think as I make a few more hand seals. "Water style: Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!". Asuni's eyes widen, as do a lot of the others. A ring of water forms around me, , forming from the ground as I direct chakra into it, my own dark chakra making it turns a strange shade. Then, it explodes outwards, enough water to fill a small reservoir.

Asuni, by some miracle manage to jump, only his foot getting caught n the technique. He yells as he is carried a way, slammed into the ground a few time's before the water passes and he is thrown to the ground. I bend over, panting. _'Took more chakra then I thought…'_ I think. _'Still, I have plenty left…'._

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU USE THAT AND NOT A CLONE TECHNIQUE!" Ikuki yells at me, my sister like my mother getting annoyed at my lack of enthusiasm for being a shinobi. I groan as I straiten. Asuni stands, staring at me with wide eyes as I yawn again. "Your this powerful, and you never showed it?" he asks, stunned. I shrug. "I don't know, I kinda studied jutsu but never tried them before, that was my first attempt at that one…" I reply.

"You're a genius…" he says, simply. I shake my head. "Im no genius, just a normal person like you. Im not physically strong, im not ultra fast. Im not that smart. My only jutsu skill is in water style and a few Yin techniques. Apart from that all I am is a good swimmer…" I reply. _'In reality im just a boy who had a lonely and bloody childhood ruled by fuck-wads for parents…' _my cynical side adds.

"You allowed my father to talk to me. That type of jutsu breaches the dimensions. You are a genius in my opinion. I grin. "Thanks". There is a small silence before I yawn. "Shall we continue?" I ask, lazily. He shrugs. "I guess…" he replies and then he charge's at me again. Dodging a couple of blows I do my best, although in Taijutsu it will never be enough. He catches me numerous time's with his blade's. I don't have time to summon my own one's again.

'_Reminds my of my kenjutsu classes dad gave me…'_ I think as he punches me in the face. I reel back just in time for him to catch me in the gut. Doubling over I smile through the pain. He sends me onto my back with another punch. I lazily make a couple of hand seals as he slashes down at me and I bring up my swords again, blocking his trench knive's. He bears down on me, and I grit my teeth as my chakra erupts around me, the black waves rolling across the ground. Forcing chakra to my every muscle I manage to stand back up, pushing him back.

I release the clash and jump back. 'Time to wrap this up with that jutsu…' I decide. 'Hand seals, Dragon, rat, snake, ox…demon' I think as for the last I make a special seal, clapping my hand I bring the two middle fingers down side by side with the little and reading finger staying up.

"Secret technique: Kurohitsugi…" (yeah, I stole Aizen's favourite Kido from bleach, what of it?) I announces as my black chakra forms around me, swirling upwards and seeming into the ground. The lines to a cube form around Asuni, before blackness make's up the sides. _'A Shinigami power, no other human alive can use it…suck that up Itachi…'_ I think as eight black spears with skulls at the base form to. There is a second long pause, before the spears slide in. I watch the black cube dissipates as blood spurts into the air and Asuni is revealed, eight deep stab wounds in his body, none fatal (I could have made them though…). I walk over as a few medics do the same.

"Good match Asuni…" I mutter as I shake his hand. He grins as a few medics begin to heal him. He nods. "Yeah…good move…uggh…" he replies and groans at the same time.

"Well Izuna, your now a genin!"

**Did you enjoy? please tell me if you did and feel free to suggest ideas. Next chapter will be Izuna's being put on a team with a sensei**


	4. Teams?

**Hello again. Seeing as i have gotten over my dogs death i shall post this up. Again special thanks to Storm913 for the great review and also to Echo Uchiha. Thansk guys.**

"Sharingan"** - normal speech**

'Sharingan'** - thoughts**

**'Sharingan' - shinigami**

_**'Spirits voice'**_

**Warnings: MAJOR Sakura bashing, mentions of abuse, and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If i did Sasuke would have died age's ago and Madara wopuld have revealed his face by now, Masashi Kishimoto owns it**

I don't allow myself to smile at Guy's words, just nod and stuff my hands into my pockets. "So then genin, we shall reconvene at the academy tomorrow to decide which teams you shall all be on!" Guy announces.

'_Yay, which git's am I going to be with then?'_ I wonder. _'Probably one of my brothers fan girls and someone obnoxious…' _I think cynically. "Although half the village seems to be in love with Itachi" I mutter. I don't bother to stick around for all the parents congratulating their children, rather I just slip away as quickly as I can. It's not like mine would say congratulations anyway, no I'd just get a curt 'hn' from my father and brother and a scolding from my mother and sister for not being fast, strong or intelligent enough during the battle.

Rather, I walk back home and lock myself in my bedroom with my three dogs. _'Such power…'_ I think, staring at my hand, flexing it. 'Imagine…' I continue. _'What I could do now, use this power to become Hokage, help the little guy, work for world peace!' _I think, the voice in my head doing an impression of a super hero_. 'Or…cause chaos and destruction on a scale never dreamt of before in human history…'_ a darker side of my says, almost like the little angel and demon on my shoulder._ 'I think I'll just lay here for awhile and think about staring at clouds…'_ I decide and both the little angel and devil face-palm as they both disappear. I know Im lazy, but still there's nothing else to do here apart from be beaten.

Maybe I have more in common with Shiko then any of the others, I mean we're both lazy 'geniuses', both of our hair is black, were both Genin…the list goes on. There is a banging on my door and Cold begins to bark at it. I grunt and pat him on the back of the head, calming him down.

"What?" I ask, simply. "Izuna if you don't open this door in ten seconds im going to bust it down!" come's the irate voice of my mother and sister. I groan_. 'To jump out the window or not to jump, that is the question…whether is nobler in the mind to suffer the kunai and shuriken of outraged family. Or to break my arms against a sea of glass…'_ I think, glancing at the large windows in the side of my bedroom. _'And by opposing them? I'll die and sleep forever…'_ I ponder.

"That's it young man im breaking the door!" come's Ikukis voice. And the door promptly flies off it's hinge's as I watch from the bed. The three dogs look up and snarl at the family as they enter. Ikuki, Itachi mum and dad all make their way in. '_God, it's the full asylum…'_ I think dryly as they stop, staring at me.

"We need to have a talk young man…" mum begins, sounding annoyed. I groan. "Common I just had a match…" I say, hopelessly. She ignores this. "Since when did you have such an arsenal of high level techniques Jonin struggle to do and such high and dark chakra?" she demands. I shrug. "I don't know, maybe im a genius?" I reply, before I give a yawn. "Then why did you hide it all this time?" she demands, walking over and grabbing my by the collar of my top. I shrug. "Maybe because I don't like fighting?"

She stare's into my eyes, almost like that moment all those years ago I dreamt about this morning. She lets me go and I lay back. "The Uchiha clan is build on fighting and war. You have great potential Izuna, from now on you're doing _double_ training…". I groan pitifully.

"Sometimes I wonder if your really an Uchiha…" mum grumbles as now Ikuki storms foreward. She's a tall girl, with long black hair in the typical Uchiha locks handing at the side of her face. She has her mother's green eyes but still has the sharingan. She's dressed in shorts and a short top with a long sleeve fishnet underneath. Her and Itachi look a lot alike I guess, tall and strong. He has long limbs and a elegant, aristocratic face that looks impassively at me. He's nothing like small, slim and frail me.

"Listen little brother you need to get your act together before you become a disgrace to the clan…" she announces, as mum nods and smile's at her _precious_ little daughter. "A disgrace like dad defecting from Konoha, slaughtering thousands, killing the sixth Hokage (AN Danzo) and numerous other good men and women simply for revenge?" I ask, slowly lifting my head to look at her eye to eye.

SLAP!

My head jerks to the side as my sisters hand leaves my face. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT YOUR FATHER!". I just grin to myself. _'Just like old times…'_ I think. She continues to slap and wail on me but the grin remains. _'Reminds me of my childhood'_ I continue, as Cold Stone and Stunner all form around me, snarling at Ikuki as they advance on her. "Control your dogs Izuna!" she yells as Stunner snaps at her foot, causing her to jump back.

I turn to look at her. My grin forms another of the creepy full face grins as I feel my skin sting where it was slapped. "Doggies, enough…" I tell them and they relent. I groan as I stand up and click my neck. "Later, im taking these three for a walk…" I announce as I begin to walk over to the window, open it and jump out onto the floor a story below (AN let's face it, height of jumps is no problem for Naruto characters, I mean look how far Pain fell before he used Chibaku Tensei). I catch my dogs as they also jump out into my arms. I set them all onto the floor before I begin to walk around the village.

'_Little shits, this clan can't be disgraced anymore then it already has. They still hold onto their pride through. The only reason Uchiha's are anything…that im anything is because of our kekkei genkei…'_ I think. _'Why is it that social status in the world is decided by blood techniques?'_ I wonder. _'I mean, they only wanted to get dad back into the village because he could produce more sharingan wielding mass murderers…'._ Passing the ramen shop, the owner Ayame give's me a small wave. I offer a tiny one back but generally just mope around the village.

The next day...

First into academy…first time ever I believe. I had to get out the house as soon as possible, before the others could question me, seeing as I got back so late last night they were all asleep. So, getting up at four in the morning and sneaking out I made my way to academy and got in through the back entrance that is always left open because the janitor is lazy. _'Any enemy shinobi could get in and find their way into the Hokage's office…'_

I take my usual seat at the back today, hiding in the darkness of my black hooded cape. Now, I wait. And I wait, and I wait. It's a good thing that im a patient person or else I would have died by now. A couple of hours pass and I just wait, watching the clock.

"I wonder how much water I could create is I used Exploding Water Shock Wave with almost all my chakra…" I muse outloud. _'I'd probably drown the village…'_ my brain responds. '_I guess I should train a bit more…but not with the others, no by myself, where I can work on new techniques…' _I decide.

'_I guess today all we do is meet our new sensei, our team mate's and then from then on were a team, till death do us part…I wonder which sensei I will get…' _I continue, before I shrug. "Somebody who will ignore me for the others, like they always have…" I mutter. Let's see who I could get though. My mother is to busy working at the hospital. My father has his own team. 'Uncle' Kakashi or any of my parents friends are free though. They can inturn report back to mum and dad who can scold me for my lack of enthusiasm.

'_Im screwed whoever I get…'_ I conclude. Over the next hour after eight o'clock people slowly begin to filter in, first of them being Bruce and Shinji, because Bruce is always training early and the young Aburame is always up early. The later notice's me and give's me a nod which I return. Bruce's just babbles incessantly about how 'joyus' an occasion this is, mirroring his fathers and Guy's behaviour.

The others join us later, Naruko and Iko next, then Hana, Asuni and Inu all coming as a group and last in are Suigintou, Shiko and Chowji. Out of all of them, only Hana seems to notice me, glancing my way but saying nothing. She always seems to notice me, even without her Byakugan, wonder why…

By this stage I have my hands behind my head, watching the others as they talk and babble on about nothing, stuff like where it's good to eat, who was seen snogging who, pathetic teenage things. Guy sensei emerges in his usual burst of energy and 'youthfulness' as usual. "So then graduates! Today you shall be placed into your genin eams, and so shall begin your journey into the shinobi world!" he announces. Suddenly he begins to cry. "It was a pleasure to teach you all and I shall miss you!". I don't roll my eyes, but mentally cringe.

'_It was a pleasure too, Gai-sensei…'_ I think, reflecting on the strange but strangely lovable old man. "And now to place you on your teams!" he continues, suddenly perking up. The room sweat drops. "How does he do that?" I mutter what everyone s thinking.

Pulling a list out of _literally_ nowhere, he scans his eye down it and grins. Three people sneeze, and I grin._ 'They say you sneeze when somebody thinks about you…' _I think.

"Team Shikimaru, Iko, Shiko and Chowji!". I nod to myself. _'Of course, they need to keep the Ino-Shiko-Cho together because of how effective it was during the Fourth World War…'_ I muse. The three friends stand and form a group together, Chowji munching on a bag of chips as Shiko jolts awake from a nap.

"Team Neji consists of…Shinji, Suigintou and Inu". I cock my head._ 'They will not work well together. Suigintou is a major pervert and Shini's bugs will eat him alive and Inu will have her dogs rip him apart… he's doomed…'_

"In team Lee we have Bruce, Jinjo and Hiyana…". I blink. _'Jinjo passed?'_ I wonder, looking over at the strange boy. He's the son of Jugo, one of dads friends. They al said he was mad, like his father. He has the same natural cursed seal, I secretly reckon it's a kekkei genkei. He has striking red hair and a passive look on his face that rarely changes it's expression. He's dressed in shorts and and a tight top, simple and light whilst making sure he isn't to easily grabbed. Strangely he glance's at me as he stands up. I give him a small thumbs up and he nods back. _'Strange, you have one fight and use one high level jutsu and then you exist…_

"Team 13 with Sasuke Uchiha, Izuna, Naruko and Hana!". I mentally freeze and shatter into a million pieces. _'With my father who will punish me for not being like Itachi, and the two genin who seem to hate me the most, Naruko and Hana…'_. I think. _'Im more then screwed, im ultra mega super ultra screwed with a stake in my heart, nails in my wrists and a giant sign saying 'abuse me' over my head…'_ I decide.

My head hit's my desk

"Come young Uchiha you are with one of Konoha's greatest Jonin, the legendary Sasuke Uchiha and your loving father!" come's Guys voice. With a definite slouch in my walk, I make my way down to the other two, avoiding their gazes._ 'Legendary for slaughtering thousands, and a shit father…'_ I think. _'They can't keep me here for to long, and then im gone…' _I think as I sit with the other two, trying to keep away from their distain.

I remember, when I was younger we would always 'ninja', you know tag with paper shuriken? Jinju could never play because of fears about his madness, Shiko always lost because he was to lazy, and I would always try not to play because ninja's hurt people and I didn't want that. So they just called me coward and left me by myself. Naruko always won because he was the Hokage's son followed by Ikuki, who also played at that time and won because she was a higher up Uchiha then me…

"Yo, Izuna-teme!" I jerk from my reminiscing and look at Naruko's staring face. "Hm?" I ask, simply. He tuts and looks away, leaving me confused. A few seconds pass before I look down at the space between my feet and continue to think.

After waiting a few minute's all of the Jonin come to collect their respective teams until ours is the last one left. None of us talk to each other, just occupying ourselves. Eventually dad emerges from the doorway, staring emotionlessly as us, all of us equal in contempt. _'I guess it's logical, Naruto would want his son well protected, dad want's to monitor me and Hana is from the Hyuuga, probably some old favour…'_ I think.

"Hn, come…". Ah yes, the usual Uchiha line. The three of us do so, following him to our new training ground. I make sure to lag behind the other two as they seem to strike up a conversation, probably something insignificant…

We arrive and dad has us sit down in a circle. "Now then. You all know me, I know you all, but im going to do what my old sensei did. Tell us your Name, like's, dislikes and goal in life…" he says, probably one of the longest thing's he's ever said in front of me. He suddenly points at Naruko. "You, go". Naruko grins, not at all perturbed by my dads blunt and emotionless attitude.

"My name's Naruko Namikaze, I like my parents, learning techniques and Ramen!" he begins and I merely stare at the ground, but notice from the corner of my eye that Hana raises and eyebrow and dad _almost_ rolls his eyes but fights it. "I dislike anyone who says im only popular because of my dad and also I don't like classical music…" he continues. _'I guessed, he's far to active for slow, beautiful music…'_ I think. "My dream for the future is to become a good ninja and to protect my friends!" he announces as he grins almost like a fox.

Dad nods and looks at Hana to continue. She does so, pushing a lock of hair back. "My name's Hana Hyuuga. I like my parents and getting stronger. I don't like spicy food, fan girls or weaklings…" she begins. _'Basically, she's more butch then bitch…'_ I think with a grin. "My dream is to become stronger then everyone else and to prove myself by taking down a really strong shinobi someday…" she concludes with a small smile as she thinks about it.

Dad nods, seemingly more impressed with her then with Naruko. Finally he turns to me and nods, ah yes the usual father son relationship in the Uchiha clan. "My name's Izuna. I like swimming and my dogs. I have many dislikes…" I begin. _'Such as my family, other kids, babies crying, sticky food, hot weather and vegetables…' _I mentally check off. "I do not have a dream…". _'No, just nightmare's…'_. I reply. _'My self confidence is to ruined to talk about my dreams or anything more then the obvious'._

There is a pause. "How can't you have a dream? Everyone needs a dream so they can become better…" Naruko comments_. 'No they don't, just die, gain unnatural powers then be brought back by a overly thin death god…'_ I think, and I small electric shock runs through me. I just know it's the Shinigami who did that. I shrug. "I haven't had a dream for eight years…" I reply. _'That's when the nightmare's began…'_ I add

Dad sighs as he sit's back. "Good, now that introductions are done with we can begin the test" he mutters. I cock my head. "What test we already passed!" Naruko yells. "No. You passed the academy test to become a genin. To become my team you must pass my test…" he concludes as he pulls two bells on strings out of his pocket. "You have to get these off me, the one that fails goes back to academy…" he adds, causing the other two to pale.

Tying the bells to his waist he suddenly jumps off into the forest. Instantly Hana and Naruko jumps after him as I watch. "He'll massacre them, they don't stand a chance, half the shinobi world didn't stand a chance…" I mutter, my heart heavy with the shame of having so many dead souls on my families history. With a sigh I stand. "I guess he will fight with his sword, and so use Chidori on it to give it a little kick. My soul swords might stand up to him, but he's too skilled…" I continue. I could always get him with

"I could trap him in Kurohitsugi, but then he would be critically wounded with instead medical assistance…" I continue. "That wouldn't be too bad, until mum finds out and kills me…" I continue. "I could try and drown him, water is my strength, but then I guess lightning goes through water…" I muse. "Might as well try it…" I shrug, before I jump off into the trees.

Moving as quietly as possible I come to the edge of a new clearing, arriving just in time to watch Dad stop Naruko's resengan (yes, he actually mastered such a complex technique) and send him flying away. Hana tries to use her gentle fist against him, only to be blown away like Naruko, who is standing up. I look closer. Dad has his sword at his side incase and seems to only be using Taijutsu.

Jumping into the clearing, I make my hand seals as dad watches. "Water style: Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!". Using the water I effective excavate the ground, making a huge depression in the ground that the water fills. "Whoa what the hell are you doing!" Naruko yells as he jumps onto the water, struggling to control his chakra before he flops in. Hana doesn't seem to have the same problem and runs across the water easily towards dad who raises an eyebrow at me. I jump in as I pull my goggle's down, sending chakra to my legs to send me swimming at unnatural speeds. I swim low to the bottom, hopefully the lightning techniques won't be able to reach me here.

Naruko seems to have recovered and now runs towards dad as well, his scattered figure running over me as I stop to watch. 'Now, I feel a little more secure…' I think as I remember some techniques the Shinigami gave me, tailored toward me in particular. I make an O shape with my thumb and finger before I blow through it. A bubble is released, large and glistening. Formed from pure air, with bubble's of highly pressurised liquid floating inside it.

It floats towards the surface, directed by me as the other three battle above us. _'Water style: Exploding Bubble…'_. The moment it reaches the surface, the bubble pops and the massive pressure exerted on the liquid is released, the gasses inside reacting with the air to produce an explosion that I feel from here. I cock my head, still holding my breath. _'About four minute's left…'_ I think.

The smoke created by the explosion clears, and I realise that my target missed, Dad is standing a fair distance away and the other two escaped to. I mentally sigh. I do the same technique, but blow more air into it, releasing countless small bubble's which flow to the surface, heading towards dad. _'Water style: Bubble torrent…'_

The set of chain explosions is magnificent, filling the sky with fire and shockwave's as I watch. At the end the water closes back up and I see that dad once again managed to jump away. I sigh before I blow one last, empty bubble and swim into it as it begins to float upward to the surface next to the to the other two. Emerging between the two of them, I yawn.

"What the hell teme you just made the water _blow_ up, how do you blow up water!" Naruko yells at me. I ignore him. Hana slaps him on the back of the head. "Baka, he blew bubble's, you can't make normal water explode…" she tells him.

"Interesting technique Izuna. Shame the bubble's pop above water…" Dads says, almost taunts me. I don't do anything in response, just stare down at the water. Naruko goe's for another attack, throwing a couple of kunai with exploding tags on as he does so. Dad simply cuts the tags in half as they pass back before kicking Naruko away. Hana goes for the attack to.

I just allow myself to slide back into the water. Stupid dad, not using his sharingan, then he would have noticed me doing so. Swimming up slowly behind him I come within a foot of his feet and slowly lift my head soundlessly above the water. Reaching, I undo the bells. Biting my tongue as I focus on not alerting him, a grin in triumph as I slide back into the water with the two bells.

Hana, using her Byakugan notice's this and stops her attack. Naruko glance's at her for and explanation. She just grins. I swim back to them and remerge, holding the bells high in the air. "Shame you weren't using your sharingan dad…" I reply to his earlier comment as I lower my hand to look at the bells. Dad sighs before he re-sheath's his blade and walks back. "Very good Izuna, using stealth whilst your comrade's were distracting me without them knowing…" he says. I shrug before I throw a bell to Hana, and the other to Naruko. Both stare at me.

I glance at dad. "The test was to make us work as a team. By giving them a bell I show teamwork and so all three of us pass the test. Just like when you did this as a child eh dad?" I say. He pauses, a strange look in those usually unreadable eyes before he nods. "So…we all pass?" Naruko asks. Dad nods. "Yes, although it wasn't the team work I was thinking of…you have all passed to be my team…" he replies, before he turns to Naruko.

"Namikaze, you need to think more about how you fight. Like your dad in his early days you just charge in without thought, and please try to learn techniques that aren't are a bit more useful. Sexy technique rarely works on married men…" he adds. Hana slaps Naruko on the back of the head as said boy blushes.

"Hana, you need to be less frontal as well as working on your speed and agility…" he tells her and she nods, looking a little unhappy at being told what to do, well she was always one of the best. Must be ironic, he best two in the class failed where the dead last succeeded.

"Izuna, you need to talk more with you team mate's and rely less on nin jutsu, you won't always have enough chakra to use some of those…" he tells me. I don't respond physically. _'Not enough chakra? I have atleast five time's as much as the whole of my class put together…' _I think but nod to his advice. "I want you all here at 8:00 for training. You are dismissed. "Hai Uchiha Sensei!" shout the other two as I pretend to before they leave. I stare at dad for a few seconds, before I turn and dive into the water, where I plan to spend the rest of the day. Dad stays there for a few seconds before he disappears in a puff of smoke.

'_Probably going to tell mum how sneaky and underhanded I was…'_ I think, darkly.

Many hours later, as I float at the surface of the water staring at the sky streaked with reds and orange's, beautiful like fire but more so, because it goes on forever across the world. The tree's either side of my lake are dark, as if they and everything in them has fallen asleep. It give's feeling of detachment from the world…

'_I should get back, before they punish me for being late…'_ I think, suddenly before I swim back quickly and stand, feeling the water seep from my clothes in the warm summer evening air. Walking away and through the forest, and then into the outskirts of the town, I cock my head. _'Mamma…mamma…' _I glance around for the source of the scared, young voice, but see nothing.** "A spirit, grieving and unable to move along…"** come's the Shinigami's voice as I feel my hair lengthen again, my eyes go black and my skin pale as the glyph burns into my chest. I watch as a pale figure appears, white.

It's a child, a young girl with her head in her hands as she cries, sat on a step outside a house. She is wearing a summer dress, with flowers and suns sewn onto it by someone who clearly cared for her when she was alive. He eyes, or what I can see of them are a bright crystal blue, and her hair is a rich blonde, the two complimenting each other.

I walk up to her and gently pat her on the shoulder. She jerks and looks at me and I smile. "W-Who a-a-are you?" she sniffle's, staring at me. "Izuna, my name's Izuna, and what's yours?" I ask, kindly. _"Hannah…"_ she replies. I smile more. "Im a Shinigami, do you want to move on now?" I ask, not quite sure how to ask so I do so bluntly. She shake's her head_. __"I can't, mummy is still here and sad because I went swimming in the lake after eating and then…and then…"_ she replies before her lip wobbles and she begins to cry even more. I pull her into a hug and pat her on the back.

"How about we go and see your mummy and make her happy?" I ask. She pauses before she nods. _"Can I go on your back?"_ she asks and I nod, smiling still. The spirit smile's as I carry her piggyback in the way she shows me. It take's me a quiet, old part of town on the very outskirts of Konoha, the kind of place built when Konoha was originally founded a century ago and wasn't destroyed in Pain's invasion. _"There, there Shinigami-sama!"_ she says, pointing to a very old house, with cracked walls and dirtied windows.

"_This is where mummy live's, I never knew daddy…"_ the little girl adds. I nod before I lift a hand and knock on the door. There is a pause, before a small, very old woman answers the door. She's definitely in her eighties, with numerous wrinkles and a wiry frame. She looks me up and down, taking in the hair, eyes and now extremely pale skin. She sighs. "I guess that it is my time then?" she asks, her voice aged and a little cracked. I shake my head. "Not yet, I come with…someone from your past who would like to see you" I reply. She blinks. "Who Shinigami-sama?" she asks.

'_Gotta love the respect you get in this form…'_ I think before I shake it off. "Your daughter, who drowned all those years ago?" I reply, and she visibly shake's as tears begin to flow down her eyes. "After all this time…are you serious or is this some kind of hallucination?" she asks, squinting at me. At this point, the little girl pops her head over my shoulder. _"Hello mummy…"_ she says. The old lady jumps and looks around. "I can hear her, but not see her…please…please let me see her Shinigami-sama!" the old lady says. I reach foreward and gently touch her on the forehead. There is a pause, before she looks over my shoulder and see's her daughter.

I take a small step back as the two of them embrace each other for the first time in I guess fifty or sixty years. A tiny smile crosses my lips. There are a lot of tears on both sides, 'sorrys' from the girl and, 'it doesn't matter' from the old lady. I help myself into the kitchen, find an apple and begin to crunch down on it, watching the reunion. _'Now that's a proper parent/child relationship…I doesn't die over so long and still goes strongly…'_ I think. It goes one for another hour, before the old lady, remembering that im here turns to look at me.

"Thank you Shinigami-sama, for what you've done. I think that now, I can move on…" she glance's at her daughter and give's her a small hug. "In peace and at rest…" she says. I blink. _'Haven't actually killed someone before, what will it be like?' _I wonder. I shrug it off. I draw a large circle in the air with my bony finger, from the roof to the floor. When it completes a circle of darkness appears, with a small light in the middle. "Step through and you shall meet my…master, who shall guide you the rest of the way, be at peace…" I tell them both. They nod and walk hand in hand through the black portal, the old lady's spirit walks through but her body does not. It closes after them, all that is left is the old lady's body, which begins to fall to the ground.

I catch it and carry it bridal style over to the small bedroom she once occupied and rest her on her bed. _'Do you reckon she will be found?'_ I wonder directing my words at the Shinigami. There is a small pause. _'Tomorrow her cleaner come's around, don't worry she will be found. You did well my apprentice…'_ replies the death god. I shrug. _'Teh, I see you were partnered with the Namikaze and the Hyuuga and your father, good luck…__'_ he adds and I can feel that grin from here, those glittering white teeth and the thin lips.

With that I feel his presence disappear and I sigh. _'Killing a person wasn't as bad as I though you know, I guess it was because they were happy now…'_

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. First missions a killer

**Already had this one done, so enjoy**

"Sharingan" - normal speech

_'Sharingan'_ - **thought**

**"Sharingan" - Shinigami**

**Disclaimer - don't own**

**Warning - Sakura and Sasuke bashing, mentions of abuse (especially this chapter) and cursing**

The next day…

'_Come for your first mission they said, be there early to impress the Hokage they said…'_ I seethe as I stomp my way through the back alley ways of Konoha_. 'Fucking Naruko, saying we had an important mission…'_ I think, glaring at a stray cat as I pass it.

'_What a dirty prank, making me wake up at four in the morning__ to get there early, only to be turned away saying they had no missions for us and saying it was a practical joke!" _I fume. "When I get my hand on him I'll…I'll…" I falter, before I stop and sigh. "I won't do anything, because my self confidence is to shot to bits, I'll leave him…" I whisper before I continue my walk.

I come up to the Uchiha compound and walk in, my cape hiding me in the dull morning light. Walking upto the mansion, I slip through the door and begin to move along the hallways. Walking past the kitchen I notice dad biting into a raw tomato, a couple of them piled up for his usual breakfast. _'How can anyone eat those raw…'_ I wonder. He notice's me and beckons me over. I suddenly wish I'd used the back way. I walk up and take a seat, mentally preparing myself for whatever he has to say. "Izuna…" he begins.

"You did well yesterday Izuna, I was surprised infact by the range of techniques you have been using recently…" he begins and I feel a moment of surprise flicker over my face before I push it down and make my face neutral. Im not sure if he notices's this. "And I have noticed that you do not spend time with any of us. At all. Why is this?" he asks, before he bite's into another tomato, staring at me piercingly.

"Umm, because I didn't want to get in your way?" I reply, half expecting him to see through the line. _'Because you never loved me and now I get you attention as a son rather then a tool because I now have power…'_ I think bitterly. He stare's at me for a few seconds, before he nods. "Fine then. Go." He orders. I do so, leaving. _'Man, he's even more blunt then usual, the Hokage probably had a go at him or something again…'_

As it turns out, we do have a mission today. As it turns out, I am indeed late because I thought it was another joke. So, annoyed I stomp up the stairs to the Hokage's office to reveal the rest of my team. "Your late teme!" Naruko yells, a glint in his eyes, the mischievous one. Hana doesn't say anything, just 'hmpths'. Dad doesn't do anything. As I pass Naruto's chair I kick the led, snapping it with a bit of chakra, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Oops, seems my clumsy feet are stronger then I thought…" I apologise as he glare's up at me. "Kehehehehehe" I laugh, my mocking laugh, I don't know my proper one. Everyone stares at me, well I guess it is a little strange. "That's a strange laugh…" Hana note's. I shrug and grin as Naruko gets up. "Im a strange person….".

Taking a seat my face settles back into a blank look as the Hokage watches all of this. I reckon he knows what's going on, but says nothing, it would be favouritism I guess. "Sasuke. How is your team in term of use in missions?" the Hokage asks, his blonde hair swishing in the wind from the open window.

Dad doesn't give much physical response. "Fine. Team work is lacking a bit though." He says, as usual it's short and blunt. The Hokage nods before he looks at us. "What type of mission do you think? I have a couple of D class one's…" he asks dad, who nod. "I think they can go for a C." he says, simply._ 'God dad smile! He's your best friend for gods sake!' _I think, staring at dads permanent glare.

I sigh, resigned to the fact dad will never look happy, Itachi will never care and mum and Ikuki will only ever inflict pain._ 'What does that make me in the family?'_

"C rank hm? Bit risky for a new team…" the Hokage says, raising an eyebrow. Dad nods. "They are all skilled. I think they can take it". I glare at the floor._ 'C rank, hunting wild animals or guarding something. Increased risk of encountering enemy ninja…' _I think as the Hokage rifles through a couple of scrolls, checking them. "Here's one, escort a diplomat to Suna…" he announces, grinning as Naruko looks pleased at this. "Name's Takuka, apparently thinks someone's after his blood" he says. _'So naturally as part of the plot device we are going to encounter him or her later…'_ I think before the author slaps me over the head.

"You will leave immediately for this mission. Takuka will be by the gate as I have already sent a man to inform him as to what is happening…" the Hokage says. "All understand?" he asks. "Hai Hokage-sama!" come the other two's voices, Dad nods and I do nothing. Standing we all file out. I look behind me and meet the Hokage's eye. Those blue depths dig into mine, as if seeing right through me into my core.

Without a word we go. Naruko is talking animatedly about how well he thinks the mission will go. Dad frowns. "Don't think it will be a breeze Namikaze, on my first C-rank mission I was almost killed on multiple occasions…" he says. Naruko pales a little, I guess dad is one of the finest ninja Konoha ever created, and for him to almost be killed…I guess all the others will die today, im already technically dead so im okay…I know what's waiting for me. After the others went to go and grab kunai and shuriken and such we head towards the gate, where Takuka is indeed waiting for us.

He's a thin man, with a semi bald head. His eye brows are thin, just a small line of the occasional black hairs. He has a stern look on his face. He wears simple brown robes, although with a lead symbol on the chest. Overall he doesn't stand out much.

After we meet and confirm who we are set off. It's a slow journey, because Takuka doesn't have chakra and so we can't go tree jumping or run really fast. We have to go at a steady four miles an hour, at this rate we should get to Suna about…next week?

I sigh in a bored way, having grown bored of throwing a kunai at every sign I see and then retrieving it. So instead I put my hands behind my head in the same way the Hokage often does and just relax.

A couple of hours later…

Naruko's stomach give's a growl and dad sighs. That's the twenty third time that has happened. It became a game to count, passes the time. Takuka glance's at dad. "Shouldn't we take a break? It's two and we haven't eaten yet…" he says. Dad stare's at him, before he nods.

We find a shaded and hidden spot in the forest at the side of the road, under a tree facing away from it. I lean against it, closing my eyes as I cross my legs. Naruko lounge's on the floor as he digs into some food he packed with him, a couple of chocolate bars, how unhealthy. Hana just leans against the tree like me, her eyes open and ready incase something happens. She a quiet girl, very quiet. Takuka eats as well as dad watches all of this, not a trace of emotion on his face.

"Don't you get too hot dressed like that?" asks Hana. I shrug. "You learn to ignore it…plus it's not hot today…" I reply, blankly. She frowns. "Your wired teme…" Naruko says. I glance at him. "Thank you. The wired ones do well. Your father was wired and became Hokage. Madara Uchiha was weirdly brilliant and so almost conquered the world…" I reply, before I look at him again. "If I work this out by the number of time's I've been called wired or strange I might be the next Hashirama Senju…" I say.

"Is that your personal mission then?" dad suddenly asks. I don't meet his eyes. "I have no mission. I have no goal. I have no incentive's or purposes for existence. I think, therefore I am…" I reply as I grab a stick and begin to draw in the dust.

There is an awkward pause. "Your wired…" come's Naruko again. "Now im the next Hiruzen Sarutobi…" I add and everyone but Takuka deadpans.

A few minute's later and were all the same, silence prevailing. _'So then, Hiruzen Sarutobi as you seem to be aiming for. Just how do you plan on becoming that strong? Especially as he is currently in my belly…'_ asks the Shinigami. I mentally face palm. _'Im not. It's impossible' _I reply. There is a pause. _'Is it?' _he asks, before I feel his presence leave my mind.

Hana stare's at me with narrowed eyes. "Something just happened to you, I saw it…" she announces as she look at me with the Byakugan. I raise an eyebrow. "Whatever do you mean?" I ask, politely. She frowns. There was a spike of immensely powerful chakra in your head…and you chakra path ways are all wrong, the don't focus on your heart, but an area on your stomach…" she replies as dad watches. _'My seal, I guess it's what's keeping me here on this earth…' _I think. I shrug. "Maybe your Byakugan is seeing things…" I tell her an she glare's. "The Byakugan never lies…" she replies.

I grin. "Which make's me wonder your Byakugan can see through walls right?" I ask, and she nods. "So then, can it see through all of our clothes down to our skin?" I ask, grinning. For the first time ever, Hana blushes as Naruko and Takuka both spit out what they are drinking and look at her. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "S-So what if it can!" she asks, defensively. I grin more, my face splitting, creepy one. "So, looks like we have a pervert on our team, your filthy aren't you Hana?" I say. She looks away, suddenly shy.

"You could have told us before, i wonder what your mother would say?" I continue, watching her squirm. "Maybe I should tell her, see what happens…" I continue. She turns completely pale, before dads hand grabs my shoulder roughly. I glance at him as he looks sternly at me, frowning. "Enough. You will do no such thing. Hana, ignore him, if it is to help us in missions then it is okay, it's natural to use it every now and again what with the stage of life you are going through anyway…" he says, stunning me as Hana smile's slightly and suddenly seems to look a bit better.

I seethe like almost never before in my life. _'He never said anything so kind and supportive to me, fuck he even gave her something along the lines of the talk, HE NEVER FUCKING DID THAT WITH ME! I learned about sex by stealing Kakashi's Icha Icha books!'_ I think, furiously as my eyes turn black instinctively. Beside me I sense Hana whips around to look at me again. I force them to return to normal and just seethe angrily.

"Sensei! There's two ninja coming from the tree!" Hana suddenly says and the other four jumps up. I pull myself up to as Hana continues to look, turning to look to my right. "That way and gaining quickly!" she announces and dad nods before he leads us away quickly. _'Ohhhh, those two have been on my list for awhile…'_ the Shinigami mutters. _'Who are they?' _I ask. _'Shuniken and Kuni, both missing nin…' _he replies but give's nothing more. I look at dad as I run up next to him, as he carries Takuka bridal style. "Dad, have you heard about two rogue nin named Shuniken and Kuni?" I ask. He nods, but frowns.

"Yes, why?" he asks. I pause for a second. "They are the one's following us…" I reply and he looks at me sharply. "And you know this how?" he asks. I shrug. He 'hmms'. "We will discuss it later, and trust me we will…" he says sharply in my ear and I shiver. His dark, threatening one he used to use before our 'kenjutsu' and 'Genjutsu' training. The former being when he would expect me to block perfectly, would fail and be sliced repeatedly, I still have numerous scars. Genjutsu training, he would place me under genjutsu and then expect me to escape from it.

I went through mental torture doing it, and when I failed his incentive was to put me under a nastier one. What kind of parenting is that! He didn't do it to Itachi or Ikuki!

Instead I just move back to being at the back. Dimly, I notice a shuriken whiz past me and impact into a tree. I look behind me to see the two shinobi. Both are women, and both I recognise from the bingo books. Shuniken is blonde, with a short pony tail. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of dark glasses. She has a firm, ridged expression on her face, rather like Temari almost. She is wearing a flack jacket and under that a cream top, and black pants.

kuni has much longer brown hair that whips behind her, and her eyes are a clear blue, visible even from here. She is wearing a dark black outfit with a sash of numerous weapons with her. On her back is a large sword, which is extremely wide, almost shaped like a fan is it weren't for having two long spikes on the end.

I look back around and grab an exploding tag before I throw it to the ground and then run past it. A few seconds later there is an explosion and I look behind again to see that they simply ran around it. "Hmm we have a live one here!" shouts the one I guess to be Kuni, Shuniken doesn't seem the type to shout such a thing. I simply keep running as more shuriken shoots past. I feel on hit me but deflect off, thrown from a bad angle.

Zigzagging to avoid them I follow the others into the trees as the two rogue nin follow. I run up to the others as Hana keeps a running commentary on the other's two's location to dad. I frown._ 'Why don't we just engage them?'_ I wonder as I make a couple of hand signs. Wheeling around in midair. "Water style: Great water bullets!". My mouth fills with water before I spit out, firing small darts of water like a machine gun. Both shinobi leap out the way as the small darts slice through branches, clean through.

I move my head from side to side rapidly sending a spray of the bullets in multiple directions, keep them on their toes. I turn back around and run to rejoin the others, stopping the jutsu. Hana glare's at me. "Stop wasting chakra you baka!" she snaps. I glare back. "It's not like I don't have enough of it!" I hiss back before I jump to the side, as the dull thunk of a shuriken hitting wood come's to my ears and said object appears, right where I was standing.

"You can't afford to waste your strength!" she shouts back at me. Glower. "Didn't your parents ever tell you how to fight properly!" she shouts back and my eye twitches. _'No, they thought they did though…'_ I think venomously. Dully I notice blood trickling down my back and the cold metal of a shuriken in my back. I don't cry out in pain, no this is nothing, nothing more then a drop in the ocean (which I have never seen because mum and dad's 'duties' mean we never go to the seaside on holiday).

Hana looks sharply at me and the piece of steel protruding from my back. "I've seen grown shinobi I cry from hit's like that, but you don't…" she note's as she move's to pull it out of my back, but I stop her. "Removing it allows the blood to escape. Leave it in, it's only muscle" I order and she pulls back before the two of us run to join dad and Naruko. "Whoa man you've got a shuriken in your back!" Naruko yells as he reaches to grab it. Again I wave him off and give the same explanation to him as I did the others.

I notice that dad says nothing. "Okay, were going to all break up, I'll take Kuni and you try to hold off Shuniken until I come to help you, Takuka you will stay with me…" he order's before he jumps away. _'Three Genin VS a highly trained shinobi strong enough to escape the village…'_ I think cynically as I join the other two with jumping away. Indeed, Shuniken follows us and Kuni follows dad. "C'mon kiddies!" come's her taunting shout.

"Well fight right here!" shouts Naruko as he jumps off, throwing a kunai at Shuniken. She easily dodge's as Hana come's to a stop as well. I stop to and watch. With the bravery and blind stupidity of a young Namikaze Naruko runs strait in, atleast he isn't wearing something to visible like an orange jumpsuit…

Shuniken easily blocks his blows, the sane neutral and focused expression on her face. She jumps back and make's a few hand seals, but I don't hear the jutsu she calls out. Nothing seems to happen. I simply watch as he is kicked to the ground below us with ease. Hana has a go, dodging a couple of shuriken before she tries to use gentle fist against the woman, only for the woman to use some strange Taijutsu style where she quickly intercepts her attacks and stops them. Grabbing both hands she throws Hana away with ease. I notice her glancing in my direction, I guess my chakra really is to noticeable with it's dark aura and size.

We just stare at each other, before she lifts a hand accusingly. "Your that Uchiha kid aren't you?" she asks. I nod. She nods back. "I guess your wretched father treats you like some kind of inferior being, being the third child and all hm?" she asks. I frown. _'Now how did she know that?'_ I wonder as she charge's me. There is a slight flicker, a tree suddenly warping, like a radio signal getting interference…

I grin. "A genjutsu eh?" I ask and she stops as the other two gasp. Shuniken grins to. "How perceptive, I guess it was the tree?" she asks and I nod, still with my hands in my pockets. "What sort of genjutsu is it Teme!" Naruko orders. I shrug as Shuniken answers for him. "Basically, it allows me to manipulate what you see the environment to be…" she replies as suddenly both Naruko and Hana drop out of the air like stone's as the tree there were running up flickers and disappears. I tilt my head. "Intriguing…" I mutter.

"Quite isn't it?" she asks as she throws more bladed weapons at me. I slide along to the side to dodge. _'This tree is definitely real…'_ I think. "Now how to dispel this genjutsu…" I wonder, musingly as Shuniken decides to change target's to the other two seeing as they are more affected by the genjutsu. "Now what was Uncle Itachi's technique?" I wonder as I tap my chin as the sound of exploding tag's goes off in the background_. 'Good grief human you are so detached at time's…no, generally you are detached!'_ come's the Shinigami's voice, which sounds aggravated.

I shrug. "Method one to break genjutsu: apply chakra to the other person to break it. Method 2: cause intense pain to cause reboot of senses. Method 3: Use the sharingan. Method 4: Train one self to break it, i.e. as Deidara did" I mutter as screams and explosions continue to sound behind me.

"So then…" I conclude as I pull a kunai out of my pocket and stab it into my arm left arm and slowly rip it down, tear's running down my cheeks as I grit my teeth. I stop after cutting myself about three inches down my arm at about an inch deep. The world give's a small flicker and tree's disappear as the illusion passes. Grabbing a bandage from my hip I wrap it around my arm as blood quickly begins to seep out of it. I sigh as the stinging sensation burns into my skin, before I look down. Yup, Naruko is being beaten badly as Hana runs into a tree.

I jump down and run up to Shuniken. She turns around a little to look at me, as I swing my good arm and catch her in a clothesline. Adding a bit of chakra to it she is sent flying away as I grab Naruko, put my palm to his chest and force a lot of chakra into him. He blinks and looks around before he grins at me. "Thanks Izuna!" he shouts. I nod and move over to Hana and do the same, only for some reason she punches me afterward when she notice's my palm on her chest.

I grunt as she does so but ignore it, probably some woman thing. Despite that she give's me a tiny smile before she runs off to rejoin the fight, no words just a smile. I turn and run after her as Shuniken just manages to avoid Naruko's resengan which promptly blast's half the tree apart. Hana come's up behind her and manages to strike her as the woman tries to jump away.

She snarls at us, actually snarls like a dog. "Damn you you little punk thinking your so big!" she yells as she make's a few more hand seals. I do the same. "Water style: Bubble torrent!" I shout as Shuniken come's back with her own. "Earth Style: Damned Granite!" (1).

The very earth around her shifts upwards around her, encasing her. My bubbles hit, pop and detonate creating huge explosions as the three of us watch. The smoke subsides to reveal the woman grinning at us, her skin turned black, as if made of stone, not a scratch on her body from my technique. Hana throws some kunai, only for them to bounce off the woman, her skin truly turned to stone.

I narrow my eyes as she jumps off into the tree's with incredible speed for someone whose skin is now granite. I jump up as do the other two. Random kunai seem to fly from the tree's. I jumps to avoid them, Hana knocks them from the air with her gentle fist. Naruko deflects them with a kunai. "C'mon kiddies!" come's the woman's yell again. I follow where Hana is looking to see her, standing on a branch. I make some more hand seals. "Water style: Great water bullets!". Sending a spray of bullets at her she simply allows them to hit her. They dig in a little way but do nothing. I quickly stop the jutsu.

Hana tries to use gentle fist, but the rock seems to stop her technique from cutting off the chakra points and so the Hyuuga girl quickly jumps back before the enemy can attack her. Naruko, appearing behind Shuniken lands a resengan on her. The blue sphere digs into the rock armour and seems to blast her away but does little in the way of damage as she simply lands on that tree.

With a laugh she runs around the tree and make's some clones, as five of her appear when she come's back around. One charge's Naruko and he punches it, only for his fist to meet granite, clearly that one's the really one. Hana attacks one, only to be the same as Naruko's, their all made from the same granite. The clone against Hana lifts it's knee and catches her in the gut, causing her to double over in pain.

"Yin style: Spiritual swords!"

Grabbing my sword swords I swing with one, slicing the arm clean off one of the clones before I then finish it's head. It crumbles apart. _'Shadow rock clone? She must have high amounts of chakra then…'_ I think as I run to Hana and take out hers for her, gentle fist works on fleshy targets better it appears. Naruko does something strange. Snarling red chakra surrounds him. I tilt my head. _'Nine tailed fox chakra? Hmmm must have been passed down from his father…'_ the Shinigami note's.

Creating another resengan, which turns a dark red he stabs it into the clone, the force of it literally blowing the granite clone apart in a spray of rock. I nod to myself as I deal with the last clone myself. "So, the last one left is the bitch!" I shout and the others nod. "Thanks for the help guys!" Naruko yells sarcastically. Hana glare's at him. "Shut up and focus!" she yells back as she looks around with her Byakugan. She suddenly wheels around to face me.

"Behind you!". I turn and lift up both blade's, by both luck and change they block Shuniken's blow. _'Fuck she's strong!'_ I think as she bears down on my. Naruko appears out of no where and kicks her with the base of his foot, knocking her away from me. I lift one of my blade's and slice down, the blade slicing through the granite and down to her skin underneath, causing blood to fly into the air.

She creams before she grabs my, punches me in the face with her granite fist, sending me flying to the ground below. I grunt as I look through tear filled eyes and with one hand sink one of my swords into the trunk of the tree, slowing my descend. Forcing my feet to the tree I dispel the sword in the trunk and keep the one.

Running up I come just in time to catch Naruko as he flies past by the foot and pull him to earth. He face is bloody and he's covered in bruises. Standing him up he sways a little so I rest him against the tree as I join Hana against the Shuniken. "Earth Release: Diamond Loop!" (1) shouts the woman as Hana narrows her eyes. Bark from the tree flies into the air around the Hyuuga, surrounding her and pinning her arms to her side as the bark slowly turns into diamond, actual diamond. I jump next to her and send a surge of power into my one sword before I slice it through it.

I turn and decapitate Shuniken, only for it to be revealed to be another shadow rock clone. There is a scream from below us. Both of us glance down to see Naruko being pinned to the tree with kunai. There's one in each palm, he looks crucified, and then the woman has chained him onto it. There is another scream and beside my Hana falls like a sock of stones, about a dozen kunai embedded in her back_. 'They came from the Byakugans blind spot…'_ I note, in a detached way.

There is a tell tale sound of wind and I jump upto avoid a hail of attacks. "C'mon baby you can play with auntie Shuniken!" come's the damn woman's voice. My eye twitches due to the fact I never had an auntie. "Don't be scared it won't hurt!". What the others said before my training. "You won't be missed!" she cackles, sounding insane. I snap. Black chakra surrounding me I slowly look up to where I know her to be, twenty meters in front of me on the same branch, I know her compared to those clones…

My body feels cold as the colour drains a little from it and the seal appears, my eyes turning black and my hair growing, although you can't tell thanks to my hood. The chakra give's a huge burst and swirls around me as my teeth grow and become pointed as the same happens to my nails, more like talons now as the same happens to my toes. The spines of my vertebrae grow and burts from my skin and rip my cape apart, growing to about ten centimetres. At the same time my ears become pointed and my hearing more acute.

My face splitting smirk cover's my face as I look at Shuniken who for the first time looks scared as the branch I stand one wither's and dies.

"Let me…be your grim reaper!"

**(1) they are the name of Nike Takeuchi's two teams from Air Gear.**

**Enjoy? Next chapter is the second part of the battle and maybe Sasuke's fight depending on how I feel.**


	6. Shinigami might

**This is quite a short chapter, but the ending was rather significant and so seemed a good place to stop.**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Sakura and Sasuke bashing, mentions of abuse and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

I allow my grin to cover my face before I push chakra to my legs and push off, with such force that were my feet land they sink into the branch. **"Perfect, a half Shinigami on earth again…"** come's the death gods voice and I sense it grinning as I give an insane laugh and punch at Shuniken. She dodge's and my clawed fist hit's the tree, smashing into the wood. I wrench my hand out as the top of the tree creaks and slowly begins to fall over.

"What the hell are you freak!" screams Shuniken as she throws kunai at me. I run around them or simply knock them away. I swing my arm and she ducks, as my clawed hands go strait through the wood and taking a huge chunk out of the tree. "I don't even know anymore!" I reply with a sadistic laugh as I punch another tree and bring it down. "Your not even human!" she screams, wide eyed at me. "I WAS NEVER HUMAN!" I scream back as I grab a shuriken and hurl it.

The woman jumps away from it as it slice's strait through the tree. "You really do have the same strength as your mother…" Shuniken mutters which I pick up with my superior hearing. "But still…" she adds as she make's some hand seals. From her mouth emerges a rock golem, ah yes dad told me about how Onoki's guard used this to escape the white Zetsu's…

I giggle maniacally before I jump off and land on her branch, sending cracks through it. The golem charges. Just as it reaches me I grab it's head in my clawed hand and crush it's head to powder. It continues to attack at me without a head and lands a punch on my stomach, but does little in the way of damage as I give a burst of chakra that blast's it's hand off. I wave my hand, the back of it catching the golem and shattering it in a fantastic shower of rock.

I grin before I charge at Shuniken again. She narrows her eyes before she directs chakra to her feet and punches at me. I punch back and our fist's meet. There is a huge sound like and explosion as my fist pushes her back and into the air, sending her flying. I roar before I kick off, soaring into the air after her. Cackling I kick her into a tree. Seeming to recover a little she dodge's my next strike, a kick that would have sent her through the huge tree trunk. She narrows her eyes and jumps away, from tree to tree as I follow.

There is an explosion as I run into a trap, strings winding around me covered in exploding tags. They detonate and I feel the heat and the immense pressure from the explosions against my body. The pain, oh god the pain feels…good? Why the hell does this pain feel good I hate pain!

**"_Well, it seems fitting for Shinigami to be masochists doesn't it?" _**the death god announces in my head and I roll my eyes as I run with a bit of difficulty through the smoke seeing as my arm and shoulder has been blown completely off. _'Great, im now a half human half Shinigami one armed psychopathic overly strong masochist...'_ I reply. Slowly the blood from my arms collects and slowly extends into the air, forming bone and flesh until my arm, claws and all has regenerated (AN think how Ulquiorra regenerates his arm).

"Kehehehehe nice try Shuniken!" I yell at the woman as shuriken and kunai fly out of nowhere. I simply jump away, soaring through the air towards another tree. After a chase lasting a few minutes we come to a large clearing, natural by the look of it in the middle of the forest. With my hearing I can hear the other two following slowly a long way behind us. When I jump into the clearing I look around. Five golems with a sixth one being created even now.

Landing on the ground I grin at Shuniken sadistically as I lick my sharp teeth. "More minions? I though shinobi were meant to be fighters not commanders…" I yell. Shuniken says nothing, just frowns behind those sunglasses. All the golems charge. I grin more as the first come's and I knees it to the chest, shattering it. As two come up I whip my hair, the dark chakra hardening it into razor like sharpness. The by now waist length hair shreds my cloak by whips out and slice's the two golem apart, although their top halves have to be crushes under my feet before they go down.

Another coming up I simple kick it and it shatters. Jumping up I avoid a punch and a kick before I come down, sinking my foot all the way through it. The last one come's up and I put my hand through it before I rip it apart.

I laugh maniacally, my black chakra swirling around me still. "DON'T FEAR YOUR REAPER SHUNIKEN!" I yell at her as I run at her. She jumps away and I scream in anger as she does so, I want to see her bleed in agony!

My black chakra forms around me into multiple black arms. They shoot up, grabbing Shuniken and pulling her down to the ground. Slamming her into the earth I have the hand push her in, grinding her face into the floor as it move's, before throwing her away. I grin at the sight of blood on the floor.

"COME ON BITCH BLEED DAMN YOU!"

The woman lifts her face as she force's herself up, staring at me with wide eyes. "What the hell are you?" she asks, panting as she gingerly touched the exposed flesh on her face, ripped off by the hand. "Im a Shinigami!" I reply as I send more hands over. Throwing an exploding tag at one I hiss as it detonates and the hand withdraws.

Another grabs her by the throat though and brings her, suspended in the air to me. I grin as we look eye to terrified eye. "Is that all? I wanted more from the bitch my master wanted…" I hiss at her as she stare's at me. "Insignificant…weak human…" I mutter's as two of the hands shift in shape until they become red eyed dogs, snarling and barking at her, their dozens of knife like fangs glinting in the sun. **"What a perfect shinigmai, im glad I made this choice…rather then let Jashin get a hold of you…"** come's the Shinigami's voice.

"Maybe I should feed you to my dogs, but then again I don't think your good enough quality for them…" I grin as I bring the dark hounds closer to her and one of them snaps at her face. She recoils and the other growls at her.

"Izuna!"

I turn my head at the voice to see both Hana and Naruko running up. Both are bloody and Naruko is limping heavily but seems okay. Hana's back is especially bloody, but she seems to have followed my idea of leaving the weapon in to prevent blood loss. Talking of which I pull the shuriken from my back, and the wound heals in seconds.

"Don't kill her Izuna!" yells Naruko and I frown. "Why not? She's on the death list anyway. Your father has ordered her death is she is found in the Land of Fire. Might as well kill her now and save the bother…" I reply as I use the dark arms to drain her chakra until she is barely conscious. "Because you're a good guy Izuna and your not a monster, what ever happened to you is clearly controlling your mind but you can fight it!" replies Hana.

I pause. "Slowly the dark chakra retreats, my vertebrae retreat back into my skin which heals and my face returns to normal. I glance at the other two. "You cannot tell my dad or anyone else about what happened, or else I'll us it again and kill you…" I threaten and they both nod, looking a little scared. I narrow my eyes as Shuniken falls to the floor. I give her a good kick to wind her before I pick her up and sling her over my shoulder after I tie her up and remove all her weapons.

I look at the other two who look a little scared and I sigh. "Im not a monster okay? I just…what you just saw is the only jutsu I ever created but it causes some changed to me body and mind, I don't like to use it…" I tell them and they nod. "So…it's not like Jinjo's cursed seal?" Hana asks.

I nod. She tilts her head. "This is the cause of that mysterious spike of dark chakra I saw earlier". I nod. "The Jutsu is formed from my own chakra, which is rather dark, so it occasionally spike's with my emotions…" I lie.**  
><strong>

**"Your more silver tongue then even I am…" **comes the Shinigami's voice. **"And you didn't even kill her, im disappointed, although atleast you managed to use some true Shinigami power…did you like what you saw, the human terrified of you? Writhing in your arms and the complete power you had?" **he continues with a grin, I can feel it. I don't reply as I turn and lead the way in the direction of dad, I can feel his chakra from here.

Jumping through the tree's isn't that easily when you have a ton of weight on your shoulder in the form of a sleeping rogue shinobi. I ignore this and just focus on jumping. Hana and Naruko come's up along my sides, silence reigning, before Naruko breaks it. "Thanks Izuna, you saved our asses loads of time's out there…" mumbles the blonde. I don't reply. "Maybe you are a genius you know, you did better then either of us, you knew what to do as well" he adds. I shake my head. "Im not a genius, I just stand back for a moment ad watch how things work out" I reply.

Silence once again settles upon us as we find dad. Half the tree's in the area have been destroyed, and Kuni is on the floor, dead as Dad sit's on a branch, waiting for us. He frowns at me when he notice's Shuniken on my shoulder. "You managed to incapacitate her. Why?" he demands, wiping the blood off his sword. Hana steps foreward for me. "She has useful information we could use, and we might as well, it's a better use of her then a rotting corpse" she replies. He nods before he reaches into his pocket and throws us some soldier pills.

Jumping off into the tree's again we head off for Suna. I notice that Takuka is okay, if not a little scratched.** "So then Izuna, you have discovered you Shinigami powers now, I wonder how you'll use them…"** the Shinigami grins. I think. _'Beyond the regeneration, as little as possible…'_ I reply and I can see his lips pulling up to reveal the fang's I had for a short while. **"Can you really resist such power though Izuna, when you come from such a power hungry clan? Can you resist the Curse of Hatred?"**

I think for a moment._ 'Im not a monster like my father, im better then that…' _I reply. There is a pause. **"Fascinating human…but the time will come when you will kill simply for revenge and hate…"** come's the Shinigami's voice before it leave's me to my thoughts.

**I know i know it's quite a short chapter, but it seemed a good place to stop**


	7. The Scriptures that Define all Evil

**Heya. Thanks again to Echo Uchiha and Storm913 for reviewing again.**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: MAJOR Sakura bashing, mentions of abuse and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

"So then Shuniken, how does it feel to be beaten by genin?" I ask, grinning a little at said woman as she snarls at me, currently tied up in chains and with a chakra suppressing seal on her to prevent her escape. "You are a pain you little Uchiha brat!" she yells. I shrug. "I've been told that one for thirteen years, what's new bitch?" I ask as Hana joins me by my side.

"Maybe if you hadn't underestimated us you wouldn't have been so short sighted?" Hana adds, a tiny smirk on her lips. I lean down and cheekily slap her face from side to side. "Gotta love the feeling of control you get…" I muse.

"FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screams. "Or what?" Hana asks. Shuriken's eye twitches. "Hana. Izuna. Stop this" come's dad's voice. I mentally snarl at the man but stand and walk away. I can feel dad's eyes on my back, piercing me like an arrow. _'Sod off you bastard…'_ I think vindictively as I walk over to Naruko, now slurping down ramen. "Atleast we managed to get Takuka to Suna…infact, I bet we've done the hardest mission out of all the teams teme!" he mumble's to me between mouthfuls at I take a seat beside him, staring into the fire.

There is a pause. "Hey teme, do you actually have the sharingan?" Naruko asks and I can sense dad's head whipping around and his eyes boring into me. Panicking, I decide to get a bit of payback on dad. "Hn" I reply, and Naruko deadpans.

"Is that a yes or a no!" – Naruko

"Hn" – Me

"THAT NOT AN ANSWER!" – Naruko

"You two. Shut up" – Hana

"Hn" – me

"fucking Uchiha!" – Naruko

"Im right here…" – Dad

"Hehe, sorry sensei" – Naruko

"Im banning you from ramen on missions for two months…" – dad

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" – Naruko

By the time we get to Konoha Naruko looks almost suicidal and is dragging his feet. It's amusing really. The sun is setting and my various wounds are beginning to open up again from walking to long with the weight of a full grown woman on my shoulder. I just stick it through though as we walk to the Hokage's office and make our way in. The blonde man smile's as we enter, particularly at his son.

He eyes the woman on my shoulder. "Mission completed Hokage. We managed to capture this one, Shuniken Kakozawa…" Dad explains and the Hokage looks interested. "Excellent, give her to the interrogation and torture section and we'll see what we find…" says the Hokage and I frown as the woman stirs on my shoulder.

"May I ask as to why you have a genin carrying such a heavy load? Seems quite unusual as Izuna isn't a very strong boy…" he says bluntly and my heart sinks a little._ 'Underestimated by someone I don't even know…'_. In response I lift the woman with just one hand, having to put chakra into it but still. "Don't underestimate me…" I tell him simply as he looks at me a little stunned before he grins.

"Been training recently then Izuna?" he asks politely. I just stare at him emotionlessly. "No. Not at all" I reply before I lower Shuniken back onto my shoulder. "Now, my money for the mission, I expect between 80 000 and 100 000 ryo seeing as it was clearly a B class mission seeing as we encountered other shinobi…" I order as I hold my hand out. There is a pause before the Hokage rummage's in his desk and give's me a large bag of money. I nod and leave, taking Shuniken with me.

I drop her off at torture and interrogation but don't go home, instead go to get some food. Making my way to Ichiraku's ramen I order a beef ramen and begin to eat quickly, I'll give it five minute's before Naruko appears for his own.

I scowl at the ramen. _'Izuna isn't a very strong boy'_ I think, vindictively as I slurp down some of the noodle's. What right has he got anyway to make a comment like that? I don't care if he's Hokage that kind of thing is what a person can only say to themselves. I glance at the bag of money in my lap. _'Well, that will pay for Stone, Cold and Stunners food for a year along with a new bed after Stunner ripped hers apart…'_ I think. Sitting there, a strange feeling come's over me, desperate sadness. It's strange but…

Staring at Kuni's dead body…It was so wrong, just lying there. We didn't even bury it, just left it there in the cold. She looked so young from what I saw, and I wonder if she had family…

'_This world is cruel Izuna, that's why you have to be crueller then it…'_ come's the voice of my father from all those years ago when he had just started training me._ 'There are many ninja ways, but the path that all follow in the end is just hate by another name, Justice, revenge and protecting people from others. All are born from the path of hate. Justice is people getting revenge. Revenge is just hate and the desire to make it right. Protecting others causes people to seek justice, all in an eternal circle, that is why you have to be cruel, to survive this cycle'_.

"Was dad right?" I ask myself. _'The Uchiha are strong through their hate, hate make's us stronger, that is why you must learn to hate Izuna, hate everything, only then will you be able to protect what you hold dear…'. _"What do you hold dear dad?" I wonder as I reflect back, zoning out on everything and everyone around me. "Mum maybe? The Hokage? Itachi and Izuna?" I ask._ 'You waited for us to come to you, you said you would come for us incase we needed help…'._

"You hate me don't you dad?…" I ask out loud. There is a slurping sound and I am brought out of my thoughts as I turn to see Naruko eating down ramen. Next to him his father does the same, still in his Hokage outfit. His mother Hinata and little Hiyana watch from behind them, Hinata with a motherly smile as she watches the two similar figure's. _'I wonder what it is like…'_ I think, distractedly.

The small Hiyana looks at me, her timid white eyes fixing on mine. I stare back and she at me, before I put some money on the counted and stand, waving at the seat to her. Walking away I watch her take it, still staring after me though.

"Izuna-sama!" she calls out, and the other three stiffen a little as they turn around to look in my direction. I begin to walk faster away. "Wait Izuna-sama I want to talk to you!". I don't know, why but I break into a run, running away from the happy family.

That night I get home late, so late that I can see the suns light slowly breaking over the horizon. By the time I crawl into my bed my eyes are barely focused and my bone's ache from exhaustion. I went swimming after the ramen stall incident, and I did it for about seven hours. Seven hours of swimming really take's it out of you. I don't think I even put my head on the pillow before im asleep…

Dream

Blood…blood and bodies…

I look around and all along the street there are bodies with weapons in them, their twisted face staring at me and their hollow eyes pits of misery. The burning buildings cast eerie glows to their pale face's as they stare at me. The smoke all around me choke's my lungs, and burns my eyes.

I cough, repeatedly and next time I look up the bodies are closer, almost as if they walked or moved. There is the sound of a baby crying and I look around for the source of the sound. There is no source as the crying disappears, instead just a sound of wind as dozens of weapons suddenly impact into my body, slicing me up inside and out.

"_This world is cruel Izuna, that's why you have to be crueller then it…there are many ninja ways, but the path that all follow in the end is just hate by another name, Justice, revenge and protecting people from others. All are born from the path of hate. Justice is people getting revenge. Revenge is just hate and the desire to make it right. Protecting others causes people to seek justice, all in an eternal circle, that is why you have to be cruel, to survive this cycle'_.

I blink as this all dissolve's and I find myself standing in the small clearing, dad in front of me looking…disappointed. "Izuna, you need to focus more and ignore what's in the jutsu…

I can't help but touch were the weapons hit me, and wipe away the tears from the pain I felt. "We shall do that again…" he orders, for the fifth time today.

End dream

"HEY IZUNA!"

I open my eyes and stare at the brightly lit wall opposite me. I give a 'hmmm' sound and I shift a little in the cold bed, so cold. "God you such a pain. You missed training with your team you know!" come's the ever loving voice of my sister as she appears in the direction im looking at, as ever irritable looking as her green eyes bore into mine.

"Dad really isn't happy you missed practice, I guess you thought you could slack off because you and your little friends managed to take down a rogue shinobi yesterday? Well life's not like that!" she says as she grabs my foot and forcibly pulls me out of bed. I yell as my face knocks against the floor.

"Its ten, you need to get up ready for when all of our friends come round for mums barbeque…" Ikuki says as she leave's. _'There not friends… wall maybe Suigintou…'_ I think as I force myself up and get dressed, shedding my hooded cloak for a black hooded jacket with a black licro top underneath (AN picture what Kakashi wears whilst fighting Kakuzu and Hidan after his flack jacket is blown off).

Next I go into my en-suite bathroom and glare at the person in the mirror. Tired, droopy eyes stare back and I resist the urge to punch the piece of reflective glass. Instead I sigh and begin to sort out my hair, which didn't both to shorten when I stepped out of transformation, so now the slightly longer then waist length mass of hair, all tangled and messy. I grunt and I walk out, sneak into Ikukis bathroom and grab her hair brush.

Returning to my bathroom I begin combing my hair, gritting my teeth as I force it through all the knots and tangles. Ten minute's later and I finally finish. "God now I understand why women take so long to get ready in the morning…" I mutter as I then wash it off until it's silky sleek and flat. I allow myself too feel just a flicker of pride, my hair looks so much better then my sisters._ 'Good god im turning effeminate…' _I think and I sigh before I tuck my hair into my jacket and pull the hood up to hide my hair.

I make my down into the kitchen and make myself a hot chocolate and drink it down, ignoring how it almost burns my throat. _'Nothing wake's you up better then hot hot chocolate…'_ I think and I turn around to see Itachi sitting at the table, staring at me with those empty black eyes. "Izuna, you look well…" he note's with his monotonous voice. I raise an eyebrow. "What do you want Itachi?".

He doesn't reply. I walk past him. "You came home late last night Izuna…why is that?" he asks and I tense a little. "I assume that you weren't doing anything inappropriate?" he continues. I glare at the floor. "Such as? I don't get enough pocket money to pay for hooker's Itachi…" I reply.

There is a pause. "I heard the Hokage gave you 90 000 ryo last night, that would be enough…" he replies. "Im using that to pay for my dogs food for a year. I don't know where you got this strange idea I would use a hooker, all the women in this village are ugly…" I reply before I leave. I swear I hear Itachi give a 'hmm' as I do so.

Feeding and letting my dogs out I sit cross legged in the grounds with the three huskies and tickle them as I stare from my hidden spot over the entranceway to the house. Over the next two hours I watch as they all come, the Konoha eleven and their assorted brats. Fortunately I manage to create a game to pass the time. For everyone I see I throw a kunai at the tree thirty meters in front of me, aiming for a central point. By the time the last arrives I've managed to nail it right in place three time's.

"IZUNA GET DOWN HERE AND SAY HELLO TO OUR GUEASTS!" yells mum from the house and I sigh as I stand and I walk back with my dogs at my heel. By the time I arrive all the guests are relaxing in the lounge. I walk into the door and take a loot around. Ah yes, Uncle Kakashi is here along with all the others. I notice the Hana's father, Neji isn't here yet. I doubt he's coming though with clan business and all. Her mother Tenten is here though, her ever calm aura rolling off the room as she sips tea with Hinata. The Hokage isn't here either but everyone else is, pretty good turn out.

"Izuna-san". I turn and look at Tenten who smile's at me. "I hear from my daughter that you saved her life, is that true?" she asks. I shrug. "Only once. She kept herself out of trouble…" I reply notchantly as make my way over to a sofa without anyone sitting on it. "Why don't you sit with us Izuna-san?" Hana asks, making a space next to her. I pause, before I join her side, making sure that no part of our bodies touch, it just make's it awkward.

"Why'd you get him to come sit over here he's just depressing…" Iko asks, blankly out loud. My eye twitches. "Leave him alone. I glance in slight shock to see Jinjo to be the one to speak, his as ever passive look making him a pillar of calm. Suigintou poke's his head around the side, his red eyes glinting and white hair doing the same in the light. "Don't be so presumptuous Iko, being around you is annoying but ya don't hear me bitching like you do…" he says and Iko literally turns red with anger. From behind Jinjo Suigintou give's me a wink.

Iko makes to punch him but a growl stops her as Cold raises his hackles, joined by the other two. She stops and the dogs calm down. "Your dogs are pretty Izuna…" Hiyana says as she lets Stunner sniff her hand before petting her. In response Stunner licks her face, earning a giggle from the small girl. "Your lucky, they don't like most people…" I note as the other two begin to demand her attention. I smile slightly at the sight.

The time passes slowly, seeing as I have no interest in social interaction, so I just watch as Hiyana plays with my dogs. Lunch come's but I don't eat to much, don't like barbeque…and anyways Chouji and Chowji eat mine for me. The rest of the day passes slowly. I stay away from my family, they all seem angry that I slept through training today so i stay with my dogs and watch as my peers talk and play around. It's amusing to watch Naruko and Chowji get into a ramen eating contest...we needed a camera to see who finished first. Inu and Iko getting into a proper bitch fight was funny to, hair pulling, clawing and a lot of brusies later they get pulled apart by their respective parents as I smirk at the sight. Infact the day doesn't go to badly until that night when I have the same dream as before, just with a different ending…

Dream

"_This world is cruel Izuna, that's why you have to be crueller then it…there are many ninja ways, but the path that all follow in the end is just hate by another name, Justice, revenge and protecting people from others. All are born from the path of hate. Justice is people getting revenge. Revenge is just hate and the desire to make it right. Protecting others causes people to seek justice, all in an eternal circle, that is why you have to be cruel, to survive this cycle'_.

The fire and the flames again, the choking smoke and the bodies of the killed. The worlds is on fire and the people dead. There is a cry and I turn my head to see a small girl running towards me. "No run away!" I shout at her but she doesn't seem to hear me. Next thing her eyes widen and she screams before she falls foreward, kunai and other blade's in her back.

She twitches one, twice, three time's before she stops. Behind her is a figure, the fire behind it, like some kind of demon from hell. I back away from the figure but for every step back I take he take's two. As he come's into the light of the fire I get a closer look at him or her. It's a figure in a cloak, it hands hidden in it's sleeves.

My foot meet's something and I fall backwards onto the burning embers. The figure keeps walking foreward before it stops at my feet. I stare into the darkness of the hood and I can feel something _looking_ back at me, right into my soul. The blood or the bodies around me seems to pool around my body, before it slowly rises, pushing me up and becoming solid until im lying on a table of crystallised blood, chains from the corners holding down my hands and legs as the figure walks closer and closer, until he's right in front of me.

He slowly leans over until his face is right next to mine. "So then Izuna. Finally we meet…" come's his voice and I shiver at the pure malice in those words. I feel chocked, as if this persons mere presence is drawing all the air from my lungs. "Who are you?" I ask.

The figure tilt's his head. "Me? Im you…" he replies as he reaches up and pulls down his hood. The face is indeed my own but darker, scars running down the eyes and cheeks. His left eye is pure white, devoid of pupil and has a huge jagged scar descending from the forehead, through it and down to the chin. From it light seems to emerge, almost like the cracks between cooled magma revealing the boiling rock beneath. His right eye is normal, but dead, no emotion or life in it as it looks at me. The entire left side of his face is black and cracked, like baked earth and the light issuing from the scar give's his face a deathly glow.

"I am the scriptures that define all evil…im your darkness…I am Kiyimi. Im your demon, I am you…" he replies before he pulls a mirror of blood up and puts it in front of my face. I gasp as I look, and see Kiyimi's face looking back at me. "Every time you us your Shinigami powers you become more pure. At the moment you are half Shinigami, but as you use my power you will change, until you are no longer human, until you become Shinigami yourself…" he continues.

"The Shinigami said that a time would come when you would kill simply for revenge and hate. What he actually meant was that a day will come…when you shall simply become a Shinigami and your life shall become taking the live's of others…it's only a matter of time…"

End dream

I sit up, my body covered in seat. I look around, in case Kiyimi is still here. I give a sigh of relief as I realise he isn't, just the darkness of my room and the sound of Colds heavy breathing. Forcing myself up i make my way to my ensuite and wash my face, wiping the sweat away. As i look up i freeze as i look in the mirror. My left eye...has a huge glowing scar down it.

"Run before the Scriptures that holds all your evil...drags you into the depths of hell..." come's Kiyimi's voice echoing in my head.

**What did you think? im not updating this until i get at least five reviews so it's up to you now. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Now you've really crossed the line!

**Heya. Thanks again to all the anonymous reviewers, Echo Uchiha and Storm913 for reviewing again. Special mention goes to DevonS who gave me the inspiration for a lot of this chapter and to whom i would like to thank. This is probably the hardest chapter i've written so bare with it**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

'Sharingan'**: Thought**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Sakura bashing (in this chapter literally), heavy mentions of abuse and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

The next day

"There, that should hide it" I mutter as I secure the mask into place, hiding the huge glowing white scar in my face. I check it in the mirror. The mask is black with gold line's on it, forming the shape of an eye on it but the eye is slitted and from it's corners come more gold lines so it looks like there are vine's coming from it. The mask only covers the half of my face with the scar and is held in place by two straps that go around my face.

I admit that I had to hypnotize a craftsman with my sharingan to make this but it came of good and it will do what I want it to do, hide my face. But still, explaining me suddenly wearing it won't be easy. _'Very smart of you Izuna, but how long can you resist your own power?'_ ask Kiyimi. I push him away into the very depths of my mind.

Instead I make my way downstairs, gritting my teeth for what I must do. "Mother. Have you ever heard of something called the 'Scriptures that Define all Evil?" I ask my mother. She raises a pink eyebrow at my question. "No, why what are they?" she replies. I shrug. "I don't know that's why I was asking you…" I reply as I turn around and walk away. Izuna, why are you wearing a face mask?"

I pause as I consider how to answer my mother's question. "I wanted to wear it because it looked nice" I reply as I leave. I can feel her eyes on my back as I do so. "If mum doesn't know no one will…" I murmur. "You won't find the scriptures in human knowledge, they are unique to you, you could search through every ancient text throughout history and you won't find it…" Kiyimi tells me.

'_Shut up you…'_ I order. I sense Kiyimi retreat a little as I leave the house. "Fine, then I need non Shinigami based powers…" I muse. **"Why are you suddenly trying not to use the gift I gave you. Are you not grateful!"** asks the Shinigami, and I can feel it's anger from here. "No, it's just that I don't plan to become a horned machine of destruction and death…" I reply, causing people to look at me.

**"Foolish human, merely by continuing to exist on this earth you are becoming death. Plus, whose to say that you'll look like either myself of Kiyimi? How you end up is all up to your emotional state. Take that scar for example, it's there because you were dreaming about how badly your parents treated you, treatment that scared you forever and so it shows upon not only your soul but your body as well…"** the death god replies, possibly the longest things it's ever said.

I pause. "So if im desperately sad then I will probably have a tattoo of a heart that has been cracked in half on my chest or something like that then?" I ask. **"Meh, something along those lines…"**. I sigh. "Let's just hope I look semi-human at the end of this…" I mutter as I head towards Konoha library. Walking in I go strait to the shinobi section, a relatively small and exclusive area. It's filled with scrolls detailing various jutsu. I begin to browse along, ignoring the other shinobi here.

Walking along I find what I want, water Ninjutsu. Randomly grabbing a few scrolls I walk over to a desk, sit down and unfurl the first one and examine the jutsu in it. "Useless…" I mutter as I move along the scroll.

"Impractical…"

"Pointless…why would I want a water umbrella?"

"Suicide technique…im already dead…"

"Too many hand seals, 54 is pushing it a bit…"

I sigh as I look down at another jutsu and blink. "That was the technique Kisame Hoshigaki used…Great Shark Bullet…" I think as I look at the technique, an A-class. I grin. "Intriguing, the technique that grows only stronger. You're a keeper…" I mutter as I pull out a blank scroll of my own before I quickly write out all the details I need to know, if I do like it I may add a few alterations…

Hiding my own scroll away quickly I continue to browse, seeing nothing much of interest. Moving along to fuinjutsu I still don't see anything that make's me think 'that's the technique for me'. No, just more techniques I see as pointless and bland, no use unless your in a one in a million situation. I sigh and look outside. It's about lunch time now.

Sighing I close my eyes and think. _'Water's power is the sudden impact and weight behind it, thus the attacks power is the starting energy and the mass of water. Thus almost all offensive water techniques are based on the force exerted or drowning the opponent. Defensively water is dense and so objects are stopped suddenly by the water…'_ I think.

"Water make's up 90% of the human body, so the ability to manipulate the water in other peoples bodies…is there such a jutsu?" I wonder, my brain whirring. "And then applying the explosive properties of my bubble techniques…a single punch would gain the power of the explosion release Kekkei genkei…" I continue, as I grab a piece of paper and begin to scribble down idea. I grin like a psycho. "Maybe…if all water techniques could explode like the bubbles, add that with Exploding Water Shockwave and that village busting potential!" I grin. I stand and make my way out, leaving the dozens or so scrolls I've used behind.

Passing by a dango shop I stop, down several plate's worth of the stuff I slap my money down on the counter and leave. I do stop at a shinobi store and grab some chakra enhanced paper. Coming to the training ground I look at the paper before I direct my chakra to it. Intermediately becomes drenched, as I expected. "No other elements then…" I mutter.

I nod to myself. "Water style: Exploding Bubble" I announce and blow the bubble slowly before I capture it in my hands, looking at it. The small highly pressurized droplets are there. Pushing the bubble away I allow it to explode in midair as I ponder. Hollowing out a section of the ground I fill it with water before I use another bubble. Easing it in gently I pop it and allow the droplets to just float there in the water.

Standing back I throw a kunai and activate my sharingan to pick up all the details. As soon as the water is disturbed the pressure is disturbed and so they explode, but it's not that great seeing as the water take's the blow.

'_So, __I just need to get the liquid to dissipate into the rest of the water to make the whole thing explosive…_'

Three days of training later…

"Water style: Great Exploding Water bullets!". Leaning back slightly I spit out, releasing dozens of the tiny water bullets. I stop the technique and watch with glee as they impact into the side of the cliff and explode fantastically, I can feel the shockwave's from here. I grin my wide grin. _'Beautiful…'_

The smoke fade's to reveal deep craters in the cliff face. There is a rumbling as some of it come's down with that. "All that hard work paid off…" I mutter, readjusting my half mask over my tired eyes. "Now, to apply the same technique to other techniques…will require more training and sleep…" I continue, reflecting on my short nap last night before I woke and continued training, didn't even go home last night. Im sure mum and dad will be furious with me.

I pause for a moment before I flop onto the ground. I close my eyes. _'So much progress in so little time…although I still want to learn Great Shark Bullet…that's going to be a long project'_ I think tiredly as I watch a couple of clouds float by. "THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE THEN!". I blink and look to my side to see a pink blur and next thing I have mum next to me, staring down at me.

"Why didn't you come back to the house last night Izuna!" she orders as she grabs me by the collar and lifts me off the ground until were eye to eye, my feet dangling a little from being so small. "You better have a good reason for not coming home mister!" she hisses as shake's me a little, causing my heart to jump.

"I was training!" I reply, trying to pry her hands off my collar. She raises an eyebrow. "Don't make me laugh and don't lie to me!" she orders as she holds me at arms length and sinks her fist into my stomach, a chakra enhanced fist. Flying back as if I'd been hit by a train I bounce and roll across the ground.

Dimly feeling the sensation of stopping I force myself to sit up, whimpering as I feel the several broken ribs already being healed automatically. _'You should kill her' _Kiyimi says in his ever blunt way.** "Go on Izuna they would think it was a rogue shinobi…"** the Shinigami tempts. I ignore the god of death and stand, healed now and stare at the woman I call my mother.

"Maybe it time for me to give you another 'lesson in life' as a shinobi Izuna?" mums asks as she pulls her glove's on more tightly. I tilt my head at the phrase 'lesson in life, it's what she always says before she begins to beat me. I don't reply, my body tensing from the fear, that fear that over take's me every time this happens. I can't help it, this all started from when I was so young. _'You should make her scream…'_ Kiyimi says. I look up to see a fist rising up to meet me. _'That take's me back…'_.

The next thing I feel is an incredible pain in my jaw and the feeling of weightlessness as I fall backwards through the air. _'That really take's me back…'_

Flashback

Blood, blood everywhere.

Up the walls. On the floor. Splattered up the ceiling. The pools congealing and the ones still liquid glinting almost black in the light of a single stuttering candle.

There's blood on my hands, like the rest it's my own blood. Staring through one eye, the other so black and puffy it's sealed shut I look at all the blood oozing out of numerous cuts but mostly from my own mouth. The light causes the blood to create strange shapes, like screaming face's.

Curled up tightly in the corner I look up and pull my hands down from in front of my face and look up at my mother as she frowns. "Come on now baby I just hit you a few time's to make you tougher…" she says as I glare up at her with tear filled eyes. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE MOTHER!" I scream at her before suddenly my head I looking the other way and my cheek hurts as he hand flies away.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OT REFER TO ME LIKE THAT AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU'VE GIVEN ME!" she shouts with such a look of anger and hate that I withdraw back into my defensive curl. "YOU WERE A LITTLE MONSTER TO BRING INTO THIS WORLD, GOD FOR THE AMOUNT OF COMPLICATIONS YOU CAUSED I WAS IN HOSPITAL FOR TWO MONTHS AND COULDN'T ACT AS A SHINOBI FOR THREE YEARS!" she shouts back as she grabs me by my collar and lifts me up before slamming me into the wall and landing a fist in my tummy.

I don't remember what happens next, just waking up in the dark room surrounded by blood and my whole body aching in pain, barely able to move.

End flashback

Dimly I recognise the feeling of something heavy hitting my chest and I snap out of my memories to se my mother holding a branch. "YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" she cries. I can feel tingling on the left side of my face as the huge white scar grows just a little.

'_Just kill her Izuna'_

I watch as the branch slowly comes down, as if in a world of slow motion. Mothers face is one of pure anger and distaste, as if there was mud on her perfectly manicured feet.

I lift a hand and catch the branch.

Locking eyes with her my face slowly becomes my grin of insanity, the lips pulling up more and more as my eyes go wide as if with glee. "NOW YOU'VE REALLY CROSSED THE LINE!" I grin as snap the branch with my fingers and force myself up.

"YOU WASTE OF BLOOD AND BONE!"

Next thing it's her whose on the floor, clutching her face as I tighten my fist. I pick her up by the foot and whirl around and smash her into the dirt, a new feeling of glee and control over taking me for the first time in my life. I kick her in the gut and watch as she groans and curls in on herself, just like I did.

Pulling my foot back I kick again with all my strength without killing her. She is sent flying away, rolling across the floor pathetically like a rag doll. _'Yes, YES KILL KILL KILL!'_ calls Kiyimi and for the first time yet both of us are in agreement as I watch mum stand back up._ 'BREAK EVERY BONE, SNAP EVERY TENDON, RIP EVERY MUSCLE, CRUSH EVERY ORGAN! LEAVE NO PART OF HER UNSCATHED!'_ screams Kiyimi.

Running at me I grin as mum come's up to me. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screams. Giggling as her chakra enhanced fist hits me I then scream as my entire chest is blown away (AN: Think what Killer B does to Kisame in their fight when Kisame can still somehow speak when he's lost his lungs). Still standing my regeneration starts instantly but slowly. I call on my full chakra and in seconds im back to being perfect like before, despite how now my top is gone and my thin body is revealed. Years of not paying attention to my body and not eating enough has caused this, and all stemming from my own mother!

"Wha but that kind of regeneration is imposs-" she starts up, staring at me before I scream with anger and lift my arm, grabbing her neck before I throw her away and chase after. Lifting the same arm I use it to smash her into the floor. Holding her down as I run I grind her back into the earth. The is a small bump and suddenly there is blood on the ground as she screams. Stopping a smirk down at her.** "Humans, loosing themselves to anger so easily…"** the Shinigami announces, I can sense him grinning.

Stopping I lift mother up. Her eyes are glittering with tears, blood running down her back from the exposed muscle and the occasional third degree friction burn. "How does it feel to reverse the roles then?" I ask her. She looks unable to speak. "HOW DOES IT FEEL ANSWER ME!" I order as I shake her, putting my face only inches from her as I feel my eyes turn black and the dark aura surround me. Indeed one of the ethereal hounds of hell forms from the aura and snarls at mother. "As a human you were shit, but your nothing better then dog shit" (1)

Her eyes widen as they clear of tears. The dog snaps at her. "And the best thing, IM COMPLETELY JUSTIFIED IN DOING THIS!" I tell her. Forcing her to stand I punch her across the face. I punch her a few more times before she seems to pull herself together as I try to kick her. Grabbing my foot she throws it away. Using the momentum I swing around and lift my let up high and catch her across the face with my heel (2). Suddenly she disappears in a puff of smoke and I come back up to see a log with an explosion tag attached. _'Damn humans…'_ Kiyimi mutters.

I hate being in explosions, the feeling of ear drums bursting and the occasional bone breaking, the shockwave hitting you like a train. Pushed back I narrow my eyes as I heal most of chest back again. _'She escaped to tell on me then…'_ I think venomously. "Can't have that, bitch…" I mutter as I bite my thumb and draw blood. "Summoning Jutsu!".

As the smokes fade's I look at the summon before me. "Hm. So soon Izuna?" come's a raspy voice with a scathing tone to it. Before me is a crow, well actually there's about thirty of them. 29 are normal black ones and in the middle there is a much larger one that has a long plume on it's head and red feathers on the tips. "Apologies Karasu but I have a target to find, pink hair and covered in blood. Can you help?". The crow pauses. "You give us a corpse of something later then yes…". I not and all thirty fly off, cawing to each other. I only have to wait for a minute before the murder of crows returns.

Karasu sits on my shoulder as I follow the others, running as fast as I can. "She's not to far away Izuna, seems to be rather weak at the moment…" the leader crow says. After a few minute's of frantic running I come into sight of the woman I call my mother struggling to run, her back now healed it would seem. I grimace when I notice that she's coming towards the edge of the forest. My aura surrounding me as Karasu jumps off, cawing indignantly I punch my arm foreward and watch as the aura completely covers it and it transforms into a hell hound and charge's down mother, my arm extending far past natural limits as I have it grab her foot.

She screams as I drag her back towards me, lifting her up into the air and upto the branch im standing on until were staring into each others eyes. She looks exhausted, barely conscious. Karasu and the rest of the crows disappear after announcing that they want their meat soon.

'_When dad or the others find out they will kill me…'_ I think, panicking now as my aura fades and I feel my anger and hate recede.

It's almost like a whole personality switch. From the darker, angrier and more rash dark side that is what Kiyimi represents of my soul too the quiet, more reserved and lacking in confidence that is me, Izuna. _'Im becoming am monster…'_ I think._ 'Meh. You can't say that she didn't deserve it'_ Kiyimi replies.

'_I've done this too early, this isn't according to my plan!'_ I think before I panic. _'Well I have a solution…'_ Kiyimi announces before suddenly my body isn't my own and I can feel the dark presence of Kiyimi taking over. He activates the bodies sharingan and mums eyes widen as Kiyimi locks gazes with her. "As you stare into my eyes Izuna suddenly reveals all of that to have been a genjutsu and that he has merely tied you up during the training. After a few minute's a rogue shinobi suddenly appears and this is what caused the damage done. You both managed to kill her before we came back. You couldn't tell who it was because she was masked…" the darker side of me says as her eyes glaze over, hypnotised.

Kiyimi allows me to come back into control and I sigh, unused to the feeling of being forced down in my own body. I look at my still hypnotised mother, before I slowly begin to walk back to Konoha with her on my shoulder.

General POV

That night, after Izuna had given his story and Sakura rushed to hospital there is only one person awake, a single white eye staring out blankly from the darkness, a glowing scar running through it so they look as one.

Kiyimi stare's out over Konoha with a air of nothingness, no emotion or sign of interest. "Fool, that blind fool…" he mutters as he changes his position of he's sitting cross legged. "Thinking so unilaterally that power leads to evil. For both of us to reach our goals we must walk over the bodies and skeletons of others that tried and failed before us…" he sighs before I tilts his head, watching a bird fly over Konoha.

Slowly he grins. "So fragile, so weak" he mutters. "But worth it, looks like Izuna does have a spine then. All is going roughly to plan…no, infact it's going so much batter…." He adds, his lips slowly pulling up into the same grin as Izuna's but darker.

Slowly he beings to giggle's which becomes a chuckle and then slowly into a laugh, lifting his head slightly as the demented laughter rolls off the darker side of Izuna. (AN Think Kira's laugh from Death Note). "Oh yes, this is going all to plan…".

**A little more revealed about Kiyimi and Izuna's dark side revealed. I wanted to add a little extract from Izuna's childhood so that his actions are justified. This was a nasty chapter to write so give me plenty of reviews and i'll keep working my best to get it up ASAP. Thanks for reading!**

**(1) This is what ALucard from Hellsing refered to Luke Valentine as, it's one of my favourite quotes. **

**(2) It's a wrestling move known as a dragon whip.**


	9. Chunin exams?

**Hello im back!.**

**I've now worked out the plot of this story and so writing will resume from here onwards. Thank you everyone who gave me their support at the end of the authors note last chapter, you guys are the greatest!**

**Unfortunetley due to my A levels update's will now be much more spread out then before, maybe even months apart. Im sorry about this but i value my future. This chapter is a sort of intro chapter for what is ahead.**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

_'Sharingan'_**: Thought and Kiyimi**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Sakura bashing (unfortunetly not present in this chapter), heavy mentions of abuse and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto doe**

The next day...

"Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets!"

"Water style: Great Water Bullets!"

Bullets of both air and water meet and cancel each other out. Naruko narrows his eyes as he jumps even further away from me. I tilt my head at him. _'So he has the same wind style as his father then?'_ I think as he make's more hand signs.

"I wonder if I can use other elements or if all my skill is in water…" I murmur. It wouldn't surprise me if I didn't. _'After all im no ninja, im just lucky to have gotten this far'_ I think.

"Wind style: Great breakthrough!"

I refocus as a gust of wind pushes me off my feet and sends me tumbling along the ground. _'Why didn't he use any of these move's against Shuniken?'_ I wonder distractedly.** "God human you are so detached, it's a wonder you don't walk off cliffs or cut yourself making sandwiches!" **shouts the Shinigami in an exasperated way. I sigh. _'I don't feel like fighting today, fighting leads to wars…'_ I reply.

"Not in the mood today teme?" asks Naruko as he appears in my field of vision, standing over me. I shake my head and he sighs. "I guess your worried about your mother. She still in hospital isn't she?" he asks. I nod. "That rogue shinobi really did a number on her didn't he?". I nod again. _'I did yes…'_ I muse. "Yeah, she's coming out soon…" I reply.

He sighs. "I don't like to think what it was like for my dad never having a family" he says as he sits next to me. "Mum says that the villagers used to abuse him, but then I think, wow he managed to go from nothing to the Hokage! I mean that's incredible and that's why I want to be like him!" he continues, smiling.

"You want to be the cause of a war due to a monster sealed inside of you at birth and to be so completely oblivious to peoples feelings that you haven't noticed Hinata's feelings after 142 chapters after she confesses to you?" I ask. Naruko blinks and frowns. "What are you talking about teme?". I blink before I shrug. "Sorry, just thinking about problems in some peoples life stories…" I reply off handedly and he scoffs. "Fine then, you can just lay here like a lump thinking about stuff but im going to train too beat you!" he announces before he runs off to train with Hana as dad watches on.

'_Great, the mother is coming out…'_

"Izuna, why aren't you training?" come's the ever neutral voice that make's my hairs stand on end. I look around to see dad staring down on me, his ever activated sharingan boring into my eyes, those damn eyes…the three oval outlines of his own sharingan and the three blade like one's of his brother fused into one, his eternal Mangekyo sharingan.

"I was to worried about mother, I know she's coming out soon but will she be okay?" I reply, putting up a worried act. He falls for it, i thought the sharingan was supposed to be able to tell lies apart. So how do I get away with it so often? He smiles. Instantly I feel alert, the last time this happened was…when was it?

He just smile's though, before he walks past me and to the two others as a chill goes up my spine. _'Heh? What was that about then?'_ I wonder as I can't shake off the uneasy feeling settling down on me. "Team, I have good news for all of you" he continues and I shiver at his tone. I listen in as he continues whilst Hana and Naruko pause their sparring. "In one week the chunin exams will begin. All of you will take part and you will succeed. If not im dropping you from my team" he announces and I feel a chill go through me, recounting the stories mum used to tell us about the Chunin exams and what it was like.

Naruko on the other hand is overjoyed to hear this and I glare at him as I stand. I watch as he punches the air and can't help but smile, even a little bit from the strange boys happiness.

The next day

"You don't need anything do you mum?". I narrow my eyes at Ikukis voice, as ever a nasty sound on my ears. Mum just smile's and shake's her head at her _precious_ little girl as Itachi watches on. Dad helps mum up and she wobbles a couple of times before she steadies and stretches, looking relieved to get out of that hospital bed.

With a look from dad the doctor scurries away and it's just the family in the white, clinical room_. 'Wonderful place's these hospitals, why travel the country in search of death when you can come here!'_ Kiyimi announces with glee before I push him back down. Damn voice in my head, he(it?) seems to have been growing more and more active recently.

"So then, how's the house been since I've been here?" mum asks. "The servants have handled everything, but it wasn't quite the same without out you mum!" Ikuki replies as she hugs the woman. The pink haired woman smile's and hugs Itachi. I half lift my arms for a hug, both not wanting to and craving it. She turns and walks out with the others, not even registering me still standing with my arms half open. My face falls as I allow my hands to fall to my side and clench into fists.

I follow them, keeping a small distance away from the seemingly happy family. _'Why victimise me alone?'_ I wonder as I fall into a sour mood as I glare at the floor.

'_Because you are small and insignificant. A runt of the family of the strongest, the little brat who is nothing but another asset. You are so small and tiny in the grand scope of the universe compared to your father and mother. Your father virtually decided the fate of the world and your mother saved the live's of hundreds of lives. Your brother and sister are important to the village as clan heirs, but your just the third child. You will never be anything but a corpse given life again…'_ Kiyimi helpfully replies.

I sigh as I stop following my family into the streets of Konoha. Instead I turn away and walk over to Ichiraku's ramen. Keeping my head bowed I order beef ramen and begin to slowly eat. I do so for a few minute's, reflecting on what Kiyimi said, but one line's bugs me.

'_A corpse given life again'_

I glance at my hand, it looks real with flesh and blood. Is my body really a corpse though? I guess for a few minute's when I met the death god it was indeed a corpse. If im nothing but a dead body with life, does that make me a zombie? Can I bite my family and make them zombies as well?

The Shinigami's all dark presence flare's in my head painfully as he give's me a hard mental slap. **"Listen brat, if you were a dead body you would have decayed by now. Get it into that thick skull of yours that you're a half Shinigami!"** come's his growling voice. I nod to myself. _'Yes, im sorry Shinigami-dono'_ I reply hastily and he grunts before he disappears.

"Yo Izuna didn't expect to see you here!". I look around to see Inu and her dog Kaiko staring at me as she take's a seat next to me and orders her own ramen. I blink, not really on casual terms with the girl. "Ummm, nice to see you Inu-san…" I reply formally as Kaito sniffs at my knee before giving a semi yelp and backing away from me slightly.

"Oh? Oh yeah nice to see you here to Izuna" she replies as she tries to keep the whining puppy in her lap happy. I try to ignore her and the dog, focusing instead on my food. Unfortunately Inu isn't the same. Instead she just rants on at me about how annoyed she is at her parents pressuring her to train.

I half listen to her listing all the supposedly horrible things about them, how they make her clean her room, buy groceries for them and also force her to train, even though sometimes she get's the odd scratch or two.

"I mean, it's not like I don't train enough as it is already but c'mon how bad can it be! We're not at war or anything are we!" she continues. So I just listen as I order a second ramen and continue to listen. "They act all old and from the time of the fourth world war, like when everyone was just kinda like a puppet to protect the village you know? Danzo and all that Root stuff we learned at academy in the history lesson…" she says before she checks her watch and leave's, late for training.

I wonder at the last comment though as she does so. Im left pondering this before I sigh and get up before I trudge back home.

"Am I just my families puppet?"

Time space…

I grit my teeth as I lift the sterilised tissue to the dry gash on my shoulder, hissing as it stings fiercely and the movement causes a little more blood to seep out of it.

"I should have left her to bleed to death…" I mutter as I look at the gash and dab it a few more times. _'Yes, you should…'_ replies Kiyimi who is currently staring at me from the mirror, his empty white eyes looking at me with no trace of anything more then a flicker of sympathy. _'You should have given her to the crows you know Izuna, then you wouldn't have to deal with them…'_ he continues before he yawns, his maw of fangs glinting as he uses his clawed hand to cover it.

He's correct of course, I should have killed Sakura there and then. Damn bitch, when I got back she promptly beat me up again! Dad walked into get his katana, looked at me, shrugged and left promptly, muttered something about toughening me up.

"I should have let her die…" I mutter, ignoring Kiyimi. "It's not like she didn't deserve it, bitch…" I continue vindictively as I turn to a rusted kunai stabbed into my leg. I delicately pull it out and side on the shelf as I use a pair of tweezers to pull out little pieces of metal that flaked off, can't let tetanus set in.

'_Admit it Izuna. In that mess of feelings you call a heart you still hope that she will love you. That's why you let her live anyway isn't it?'_ he asks, leaning closer to me. I just nod and he sighs.** "Human we both know that her fate will come soon"** the Shinigami rumbles as I sanitize the wound. I just nod and sigh.

'_Yeah, although you don't tell me what that fate is…'_ I note annoyed before I wince as I tug a piece of metal the wrong way and cut a bit of tissue.** 'If I told you what is to come you would change it…'** the Shinigami replies. "I don't care what happens to me as long as I teach them all a lesson" I say outloud as I look at that last wound and sit back with a grunt. _'Maybe it's time to admit it Izuna. THE LITTLE SHITS NEED TO DIE!'_ shouts Kiyimi with a gleam in his eye.

I glance at him and the huge white scar down my face tingles, still hidden by my half mask. "I keep telling you I have a plan for all of this Kiyimi" I reply and he scowls. _'You take too long you little bitch. It's not like you should even think about it anymore'_ he replies as we stare at each other. "Don't call me a bitch" I order simply. He tilts his head. _'Why? You have waist length hair, that's what girls have…'_ he replies simply. I roll my eyes.

"Get back into my head you psychotic semi demon…thing" I reply and he sighs but steps out of the mirror, the glass rippling like water before he flies back into my body. There is a faint crackling sound as the ever heavy presence of the voice settles down and the mirror stops rippling.

I glance around before I nod to myself, staring at the figure in the mirror, still wearing half a mask over his face, covered in blood and wearing a ragged hooded cape over plain clothes. A darkness seems to settle down on me as Stunner scratches my bathroom door. "Quiet girl quiet" I order and she does so. I look back in the mirror. Maybe it's my ever growing insanity, but it ripples and splits in two by a long crack.

The left side is me normally, with my dogs playing beside me, the huge scar on my face gone. Behind me this sides version of me there is a grassy field with flowers growing from it. On the other side is the smirking face of Kiyimi, with his fangs and empty eye. Behind him is a field of bones and skulls.

The Kiyimi side giggles as the other one grimace's. _'C'mon bitch, how about you kill them in their sleep?'_. I just shake my head and leave as the mirror side snarls and the 'good side' smiles in a weak, encouraging way at me as the mirror resumes to its normal state. "Shinigami-dono, am I going insane or…just what is going on with all the mirrors?" I ask as I pet Cold.

** "_Your power warps reality kid. Think, dragging souls from my stomach and the pure world into the physical world is warping reality. As you've grown stronger your powers have lost a lot of their control and now affect reflective surfaces, representating your mental state. As you get more powerful…well, that's going to be fun…__" _**he replies, adding his distinctive laugh at the end and I shiver.

That night…

My dogs give an excited yelp as the three of them explore the street's in the darkness, now that the sun has gone down and everyone has gone to bed I can wander the streets at peace for how ever long I want without people recognising me.

'_Best time of the day!'_ Kiyimi chirps in his strangely jovial way as he grins with glee at the all enveloping darkness and the people hidden in their houses. _'Such fear don't you think?'_ Kiyimi muses as he stare's back at me from every mirror I see Kiyimi looking back at me.

I am broken from mine and Kiyimi's thoughts by a small and familiar burst of chakra. My head snaps up as I pick up my pace, until I flat out run down the street's my dogs following me as Kiyimi grins sadistically. I turn a corner and clench my hand at the figure I see, a burst of hatred filling me.

Shuniken, that damned woman is just standing there above a dead ANBU with a kunai in her hand. I can tell that she is trying to be stealthy but the sound of the broken chains on her hand and feet clinking breaks the silence. "So then we meet again" I announce and she whirls around with a half crazed look on her face. We stare at each other before she give's a tiny grin and a chuckle.

"Hello little Uchiha!" she calls out mockingly as she spins the kunai around her finger. "It's been awhile hasn't it? So how did you escape?" I ask as I put my hands into my pockets. She giggles like a child as she leans against the wall. She must be insane, just the way she behaves all the time proves it. "Oh I just strangled the guard with my feet, unlocked my hands and the used them to break the ones on my feet!" she says jovially.

I look her in the eye. "You've gone insane haven't you Shuniken?" I ask simply and she laughs a high cackle. "Of course I have little Uchiha! I've been tortured without sleep for almost a week and a half now and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" she cackles as I ponder. "What you did did this to you Shuniken, your choice of becoming a shinobi could only end in pain you know" I tell her simply.

She cackles again before she suddenly stops and glare's at me. "You little bastard you ruined it all! You and your little brat friends destroyed my life!" she yells as she runs at me. I sigh as I pull a hand out of my pocket and hold it with my reading and index finger together and strait but the other two facing 90 degrees up. A small black ball appears above it before it sparks like lightning. "Kurohitsugi…".

She doesn't even have time to scream as the black box forms around her and she is trapped in the black coffin. I stare at it emotionlessly even as a tiny bit of it breaks off as she punches it from the inside, creating a tiny crack through which I can see her terrified eyes, filled with fear. "To be honest Shuniken…" I begin as I slowly close my fingers.

"You need to not be in this world…" I conclude as my fingers meet and there is a blood curdling scream as the numerous dark spears sink slowly into the black box. It dissipates and what little remains of the woman falls to the floor.

I stare at her body. "You were right Shuniken about what you said during our fight, _'I guess your wretched father treats you like some kind of inferior being, being the third child and all hm?'_ well you were right. But im going to be strong like my friend Naruko! Im going to believe that a person can go from nothing to become like the Hokage no matter their past! Do you know why! Because that's my ninja way, that everyone is worthy of a chance and im going to use it to beat all others and look down on people like you who create suffering for people like me!" I announce as she give's a slight movement, still alive.

I shrug before I lift my foot and crush her skull under my foot as Kiyimi roars victoriously at my murder. I look at the few remains before I turn and walk away as my three dogs take a sniff of the corpse before they follow me into the darkness,.

"Chunin exams heh? Bring it on…" I mutter as both myself and Kiyimi give a grin as we leave the body behind as the shadows begins to cling to me like some kind of cloak.

**Im a little uncertain about this chapter, but i like how i managed to get Izuna to seem a lttle less insane and a bit more human to be honest. Kiyimi and Sasuke continue to remain a challenge to write for to Enjoy? please review then!**


	10. authors notice

**Author message**

**Im starting to loose interest with this story. Im going to finish it off but i will need plenty of reviews in future to do that.**

**Thanks to everyone who supported this so far, you've been great. **

**Angelic Visage**


	11. Friend?

**Hiya, sorry for the wait on this chapter is was difficult to write for me.**

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech**

_'Sharingan'_**: Thought and Kiyimi**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Sakura bashing (unfortunetly not so present in this chapter), heavy mentions of abuse and cursing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does**

It's a quiet day in Konoha. The birds are singing and merchants sell their wares from stalls but there seem to be few people moving around the streets. As I walk along I take in the people. There's an awful lot of shinobi about, you would have thought there was a war going on for kami's sake.

Continuing on my journey towards the Hokage's office to which I have been summoned I lazily yawn. _'Damn Ikuki and her early morning wake up calls…'_ I think spitefully.

Mum and Dad won't stop talking about the upcoming exams for some reason, they seem to think it's going to be something special. I guess with all the Konoha 11s children taking part it's like an entire generation of legends watching their children follow in their footsteps. Im looking foreward to watching the others. I've been taught by my family what the clan techniques are but I've never seen many of them myself.

Coming to the Hokage's office I find a queue of people waiting to go in and so I cross my arms and wait patiently, drumming my fingers against my arm. I notice that each person that goes in comes with a couple of people with them as they go out.

After a few minute's I go in myself. At the sides of the room are groups of people, all with different headbands. All from different villages then. I step forewords to the Hokage's desk as the blonde man grins at me in his ever foxy way. I notice that there is an empty bowl of ramen on his desk, it's as mum says 'he has a bowl of ramen within 6 foot of himself at all times'.

"Ah Izuna I've got an assignment for you" he says in his ever cheerful voice. He doesn't look like the kind of man to take down so many resurrected shinobi during the world war certainly. I nod. "What may I do Hokage-sama?" I ask as respectfully as I can. He smiles as he wave's a hand to one of the groups to my right. I turn and look at them. A three man squad, Jonin and three gennin._ 'Ah so this is about the exams…'_ I realise as I scrutinise the group.

The Jonin is a tall man dressed in black, with purple paint on his face. On his back is a large…something wrapped up in bandages. He looks at me and I look back neutrally.

Next to him are two boys who have similar dress and the same face paint but different. One of them, the taller of the two has bright green eyes and I very harsh looking face. The other is much smaller and has what strike me as timid blue ones. Both boys have wrapped parcels on their backs.

Finally at the back is the last and strangest looking. It's a boy, with short copper red hair. His eyes have no pupils but a great deal of depth in them. He has a strange air around him, a combination of not caring and dark intent. He is wearing a plain black silk kimono with a red obi. There is something strange about his Chakra though. It fills the room and hangs in the air, I can virtually taste it. "I want you to show them around so they know where to go for the upcoming exams…". I nod and glance at the four people.

"Uchiha Izuna at your service…" I say simply. The mans eyes narrow but he simply nods before he replies. "Name's Kankuro, these are my sons Daitaro and Tsukau…" he introduces as he wave's a hand at the two boys. Daitaro must be the elder and Tsukau the younger. "This is the Kazekage's son, Sabure". The boy just regards me then nods.

"Our guests will be staying at the inn near the gates, apart from that you are free to go after you've shown them where else to go" the Hokage adds before he shows me the door as a sign to leave. As we leave I glance at the other four. Kankuro glares at me. I can already guess. Dad probably killed one of his loved ones or pissed him off at some point.

Seems the hatred has been passed down to his children as both boys glare as well. Sabure just stare's at my back as I show them around. "Bento shop, ramen stall…um…ninja equipment shop…" I tell them as I point our said places. "If you want good equipment though you should go to the other side of town, it's a bit more expensive but much better" I tell them as helpfully as I can.

"The inn is just down the main street and then a left. I suppose you know where the Forest of death is Kankuro-san from when you did your exam?". He just nods before he looks at the others and with a movement of his head they all follow him. Sabure turns to stare at me passively for a few seconds before he turns and follows. I simply watch with a slight sense of defeat. _'Must be a skill of yours, to repel people by simply being there…'_ giggles Kiyimi unhelpfully. _'Shut up you'_ I reply.

When I return home I notice mum sleeping on the couch. I pause. 'Must be recovering from our little fight…' I think before I grin cruelly. I glance around to see no-one around, the others training. I walk closer and place my hand on her head. With a small spike of chakra I put a nightmare of death into her head, a nightmare where all her loved ones die painfully and she can do nothing at all to help them.

As I walk away she begins to whimper, and a few minute's later she begins to cry out and scream. I just grin and leave the house to leave her to her nightmare. "Sweet dreams mother…".

The next day

"First phase, a group of exceptionally hard questions asked to students who must then find a way to pass them. If you should pass you will go to the second phase, the Forest of death. It is a dangerous heavily forested area where you will fight other teams to take a scroll to get to the third stage. The last of all is a one on one battle until someone wins…"

Dad seems to be enjoying going into length about this, there is a glint in his eyes that is rarely there. I wonder what's got him so worked up. Next to me Naruke yawns and Hana slaps him on the back of the head. "Focus baka this is important!" she snaps. He glare's at her slightly but goes back to listening in a bored way.

I just watch as this happens around me. "The most important thing in the exams however is to use strategy" Dad continues sounding annoyed at Naruko but continuing regardless. "You will not succeed unless you think ahead especially in the first section. That is why your father has failed every attempt he has ever had at the exams" he adds as he glances at Naruko. Naruko glares at him but my dad either ignores it or doesn't notice it. "Now prepare for the training session of your life…" dad continues and I feel my insides run slightly cold.

Many hours of pain later…

"Thank god for ramen…" I mutter as I down another bowl of the stuff. '_Neil nutritional value you should be eating protein shakes and put some muscle on that scrawny excuse for a body…'_ comes Kiyimi's ever scathing voice.

_'Fuck off'_ I reply simply as all my accumulated bruises ache. _'Whoa whoa okay man what got you in a twist?'_ the voice replies. I dead pan slightly. "Apart from a homicidal overly powerful and clearly insane demon/Shinigami thing in my head tell me one moment to kill the whole village and then to drink protein shakes?" I reply outloud getting a few strange looks

_'Hey im just here to further your goals human, to motivate you…'_ replies Kiyimi in an unusually serious voice. I just nod to myself and continue to eat. I sense someone take a seat next to me, someone with a very unique chakra. I look to the side to see Sabure staring at me with those even eyes. The eye contact continues for a couple of seconds before he turns away and makes an order for beef ramen.

_'There's something strange about that boy…'_ Kiyimi mutters in his own unique way. _'He smells like you do Izuna…' _he adds and my interest grows. I sniff the air, but notice nothing different. _'How can we smell similar?'_ I ask, my attention caught by this revelation. _'You have both had little time with your family…although I sense love around him unlike you, you smell of abandonment and despair…'_ he explains in a monotone.

I glance at the boy as he stares at me again. There is another pause. "You are an Uchiha" he announces in a quiet but firm voice. I nod as he looks me up and down. "You are not how my father described them" he adds as he turns to look at me. "You do not seem arrogant, or full of yourself…or even snooty. You are not what I expected" he finishes and an awkward pause settles before I manage an awkward laugh as the owner stares at us with a frown. "If you want that kind of Uchiha then go meet the rest of my family but I am not like them" I tell him. He frowns himself.

"I do not want to. You are intriguing enough" he replies as he puts down some money to pay for the ramen but doesn't begin to eat it, staring at me unblinking. "Why?" he suddenly asks, and I blink wondering what he is talking about. Kiyimi is similarly clueless. "Ummm pardon?" I ask, trying to clarify this. "Why are you not like them? What is so different about you compared to them…" he asks.

_'Why is he so interested in this?'_ I wonder as he waits for an answer. "I guess it's because I was raised differently to the others" I reply. There is another pause before he nods. "You were raised in loneliness Uchiha. Just like me…" he replies and I blink as he smiles a tiny grin. "My mother, Matsuri died whilst in childbirth with me and Father was always away to keep the peace or working. The other kids were scared of me because I was the Kazekage's child…" he explains, his tiny grin growing a little.

I know that he is waiting for an explanation from me_. 'Should I just pour my heart out to him?'_ I wonder. _'Meh what the heck'_. "I don't like fighting or hurting people…so whilst all the other children wanted to be ninja I just wanted to be a normal person, but I wasn't allowed so here I am. I didn't play with the other kids because they played fighting games so I was alone a lot" I reply, not going into detail. He nods.

"So we are the same then?"

I nod and he smiles, a proper if not slightly scared smile. "Maybe we can be friends? Like real ones?" he asks and I can feel the air of suspense and awkwardness around him as he leave's his ramen untouched. "S-Sure" I manage to reply. He smiles more. "So…what do friends do?" I ask and he blinks before he shrugs. "Ummm…wanna talk?" I ask and he nods.

The next day

_'Friends…pfft __friends are a weakness and just abandon you after they have what they want…'_ Kiyimi scowls at me from a window as I walk along. _'You cannot depend on them anymore then you can depend on your family. All that you can put faith in is yourself'_ he adds with a scowl.

I ignore him, focusing instead on guiding another spirit to the after life. There seem to be so many people left trapped in the world having not moved on, I have to work so hard to keep numbers even. It doesn't even make sense as more appear as I move them on. _'Shut up Kiyimi im allowed atleast one friend you know'_ I reply and he scowls. _'You are making friends with the buffoon on your team and that girl, how long will it be before they break your heart? How long before they die and leave you alone to yourself?'_

"Go in peace, sleep now" I reply as the spirit of a young boy move's on and the seal on my chest tingles for a second. **"Fifty spirits, good work Izuna your getting good at this"** chips in the Shinigami and I can imagine it now, grinning at me.

"Thank you Shinigmai-dono" I smile. Only about a hundred more left in Konoha and if I can do seven more then I'll sleep for the night. Running through the street's of Konoha I run across the roofs of buildings in my search for lost souls. Spotting one I jump down and walk upto it. It's in the usual state, crying and sitting down on a step, clearly distraught. I can tell it's a recently deceased by the way it acts. Those that have been dead for a long time loose hope and simple walk around, their eyes hollow and empty as they watch the world around them.

I help the spirit pass on and am about to carry on walking when a voice stops me. "Izuna!" I turn to see Hana standing there. "What are you doing out at this hour?" she asks. "I could ask the same about you Hana" I reply.

_'Hey it's the Hyuuga girl…don't bother killing her I can already see that she's going to have a long life'_ Kiyimi announces in a monotone. "You chakra just did that wired spike thing, like when you killed Shuniken" she announces and my eyes widen. "And how would you know that was me?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow as she walks closer. "Who else knows Kurohitsugi whilst wearing a black cloak in the middle of the night?" she asks. I shrug but then pause. "Why would you be watching me? You some kind of stalker?". She blushes a little. "N-No I was just doing a delivery for father!" she replies defensively. "Looks more like we have a stalker on the team. And I thought you to be a well raised clan heiress Hana…" I grin.

"I thought that you were a well raised clan heir but you stalk around at night for hours on end, just what are you doing?". I pause, silence around us except for the wind. "I guide lost souls to the next realm" I reply and she blinks. "How did you gain an ability like that? In fact how did you learn any of your jutsu I've never heard of anything like them" she asks and I grimace slightly. "Kehe. I went to hell and back and a devil gave them to me" I reply in a joking voice and she rolls her eyes.

"You shouldn't spend all your time by yourself, you have friends you know Izuna who are getting worried about you"

I blink at her. "Who?". She makes a sound of exasperation. "Me you idiot! Naruko as well! Suigintou and Jinjo and Asuni are all getting worried as well!" she says as she walks up and bonks me on the head. "So stop being such a loner and see some people during the day!" she continues to rant. _'Wow, Izuna does have friends, what next a flying cow?'_ Kiyimi sneers.

I tell him to shut up as Hana just sighs in exasperation. "Anyways, you prepared for the first stage of the exams tomorrow? I've been having to practise for hours just for my dad to say I might pass…" she says unhappily. I tilt my head. "You'll pass Hana you're the best out of the three of us…" I smile encouragingly and she smiles. "We'll see, anyway I will see you tomorrow, goodnight and don't stay upto late!" she grins as she leaves. I nod to myself before I leave with a swish of my cape.

The next day. Exam room

"Oh god im screwed…". My eye twitches. "Naruko get it into your head you'll be okay dammit!" I shout at him and he backs off a little as Hana rolls her eyes.

The blonde boy however just continues to fret about how he's going to do. In fact most people seem to be worrying. Hana isn't because she can cheat using the Byakugan. Iko looks on the verge of crying, it's pathetic. Chowji seems to be keeping himself calm by devouring bags of potato chips, Inu by playing with her dog Kaiko. Shinji is just standing there, eyes hidden behind her glasses as she just stands there.

Sabure along with Daitaro and Tsukau are standing in a huddle in the corner. The former boy keeps glancing over and occasionally giving a small wave at me which I return. I like him he's a good guy. Although he does seem rather obsessive over the idea of friends I think that with a little work we could be just that.

There are the other groups here that were in the Hokage's office. The one that keeps catching my attention though is led by a very tall and muscular young man with dark skin and harsh gold eyes and blonde hair. He is wearing trousers and a robe along with gold bracelets on his arm and a cloud headband as a choker around his neck. He certainly is imposing, even more muscled then Asuni. Next to him is a shorter but as muscled boy with a huge wrapped sword on his back that keeps giving strange sounds, a sort of 'gigigigigi'. The two look like brothers.

He taller notice's me staring at him and glare's. "Uchiha hm? My dad beat yours ass into the ground during the war…" he rumbles at me. I just look at him. "Plenty of people beat me dads ass into the ground. Danzo, the Third Mizukage, Onoki, Naruto Uzamaki…but im guessing that you're the former Raikages son?" I reply. His eyes narrow. "Damn right I am. Names Aye, this is my brother named after our uncle, B". The other boy just nods.

I nod formally back as our proctor for the exam steps out of the room. "Hello, my name is Hanabi Inuzuka, I shall be your proctor". Hanabi looks a little annoyed about something but no one asks as she leads us into the room which is filled with desks. Hana Naruko and I all take a seat next to each other to the side.

Silence falls and the questions given out. I look down, do a double take and pale as I look down the questions as I feel Naruko deflate next to me. _'Oh kami…'_ I think and the Shinigami growls at me from the back of my mind.

Seriously though I swear that half the rooms eyes widen as they look over the questions. I look my way down them. If any Genin is expected to know this then I'd be surprised. I look up and frown. There are Jonin doing the test as well, why would they need to do it if they have already passed? I look back at my test before it all makes sense. They want us to cheat.

With a sigh I close my eyes and open them with my sharingan. I sigh unhappily but begin to copy the answers of the Jonin keenly. As I do so I notice a few others cheating as well. Hana has her Byakugan, Bruce is watching others hands intently and copying their movements. Shiko is using his shadow technique, but differently so that his hand move's as the examiners does. I finish with ten minute's left as I notice that Naruko has been able to do some of the questions out of his own intelligence.

Scribbling down some answers I pass them to him. I know he's surprised but he takes it and begins to copy my scrawl into his own writing. I sit back and wait for the exam to end.

An hour later

"You have all passed". I nod to myself. All of the Konoha 12s children passed, strange how that happens isn't it maybe it does run in the blood. The two children of the Raikage also passed even though B looks a little stressed out. Aye just looks blank. Sabure and the two other sand children passed as well.

"Next stage, the Forest of Death" Hana mutters next to me. I nod. 'I have a good feeling about this…'

**What did you think? Im not posting another chapter until I've had 6 reviews. If any of you want to see Izuna fight a certain character Feel free to suggest who and i'll see what I can do as well. Also please warn me if im making Izuna too evil because that's not what I want.**


	12. The Forest of Death?

**Hiya**

**I decided to get this chapter out soon and because it's the weekend, simple as. This entire chapter is a battle essentialy with a few characters inspired by team Sleipnir from Oh! Great's Air Gear. **

**Risen Truth ruthless lies - Thanks a load for your review, this chapter should help answer your question regarding Itachi. Your special request will be comming up in a few chapters so please be patient. **

"Sharingan"**: Normal speech. **

_'Sharingan'_**: Thought and Kiyimi**

**"Sharingan": Shinigami**

**Warnings: Violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. The members of Sleipnir who i took inspiration from belong to Oh! Great but i have changed then to what I need and I have made up their pasts and some techniques**

"For a forest of death this place ain't that dangerous!" Naruko announce cheerily as myself and Hana look at him like he's insane. "So the eight foot wide spiders and poisonous plants aren't enough for you?" Hana asks as I pull the last of the spider silk from my shoulder. "Well…they weren't that bad!"

We just stare at him. "They tied me up and were about to eat me before Hana saved my ass…" I say coolly. "Ok…maybe they were a bit dangerous…" he admits as we keep walking away from the dead body of the huge spider, doing that wired thing when all the legs curl in…gross.

We haven't even been in here two hours and already we've been assaulted by enough dangerous plants and animals to last a life time. I mean im just walking along and suddenly a huge ass spider picks me up and wraps me up as my team mates fight it!

"Dobe…" Hana mutters but smiles as she does so as she puts some healing balm onto a cut on her face as she regards the two of us coolly. "C'mon the sooner we get that damn scroll the better…" she mutters as she jumps off into the trees. "Why is it she always has to take control of everything?" Naruko frowns as we jump after her into the branches. I shrug. "Because you have terrible luck with being in charge of anything other then a ramen contest and I spend to much time with my head in the clouds" I reply as we manage to catch up with the brown haired Byakugan user. Naruko bite's his lower lip before he grins amused. "I guess that your right…" he grins as I nod.

An hour later…

"Can we please stop for lunch im dying here!" Naruko whines and Hana finally snaps and punches him full on in the face. He goes crashing to the ground clutching his face. "STOP BEING SO LOUD AND FACE IT WERE NOT EATING FOR ANOTHER HALF HOUR!" she roars at him as he stands and glares at her.

I sigh and look around me at the darkness of the forest around us, stretching on almost forever. Eyes seem to watch our every move all the time. The branches are sharp and sudden, roots emerge from the ground at random to trip us. It's almost like the entire forest is fighting us to stop us getting out of it's dark depths. The local wild life seems pretty keen as well…

"When do you think we will find another team?" I ask trying to diffuse the tension as Hana looks around as well before quickly using her Byakugan. Her head snaps over to the left as she quickly deactivates the Kekkei Genkei. "There's a three man team about two hundred meters to the right. They have the kind of scroll we want" she announces as she opens her eyes again. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get going!" Naruko shouts loudly. I roll my eyes at his behaviour. "Lead the way Hana" I order and she nods before she jumps away and the two of us follow.

Grabbing my kunai I begin to detect the chakra signatures of three individuals. Coming to the rim of the clearing we pause to take a look at our opponents. Much like our group it's two boys one girl. The first to catch my eye is a tall one, maybe five foot nine with long blonde hair and a board figure. On his back is a long double edged sword with intricate green jewels set into it that glow visibly from here. He is wearing black pants and a black coat over that. However on his hands are white gloves, contrasting heavily but working.

Next to him is another boy, even taller then the first, maybe six foot two. His build is even larger then the firsts, muscled arms that look strong enough to break stone. Like the first boy he is wearing a black coat over black trousers and has a white high collared jacket that has been cut off just under the shoulders but the arms left intact. There is something black around his jaw but I can't quite tell what it is.

Finally, arguing with the other two is a girl. She looks a little at odds with the others with her lack of height and slim build. Her long blonde hair comes to her waist but strangely forms two high bulges on her head that almost look like cat ears from here. She Is wearing a simply black dress and is holding a guardless sword in her hand.

The strange thing about the group is that none of them seem to have any tool pouches, no kunai or shuriken. No soldier pills to keep them going…nothing at all. Naruko hasn't noticed this but Hana has I can tell by the perplexed expression on her face. "Well let's get goin—" Naruko whispers as he grins and looks like her is about to move. I grab him by the collar and pull him back hard and h chokes once or twice.

"Baka…remember what Sensei told us? We have to use strategy!" hisses Hana as I stand, watching the other group argue. "Yeah, we go and whoop their asses! I'll show them im going to be the next Hokage dammit!" he replies excitedly.

"Naruko you arch-idiot…" I mutter in a much lower tone then usual as Kiyimi growls in my head at Naruko's stupidity. Both of them stare at me at this, slightly alarmed. "Dope, I don't plan to get sliced in half from that sword merely because im saving your ass instead" I reply. "Now, this is what were going to do…"

General POV

"YOU STUPID IDIOT WHY CAN'T YOU EVEN READ A DAMN MAP RIGHT NYA!" screams the girl as she tries to throttle the tallest boy who simply bats her hands away with ease.

The one with the sword face palms at this. "Freya-chan, Thor-san please the longer we wait the longer until we finish" he announces and the girls stops shouting to look him in his bright green eyes with her own before she smiles. "Okay Loki-kun…well then Thor where the hell are we!" she demands, switching tone within seconds. The taller boy raises an eyebrow as he lowers a black mask with a white skulls jaw on from the bottom of his face.

"It's simple. We just beat the squad trying to ambush us, then we go in a westerly direction" he replies with a smirk as the other two nod as they whip around. Loki sticks his hand as Freya does the same. Simply stands there.

"Water style: Great Exploding Water bullets!"

"Wind style: Vacuum Serial Waves!"

Bullets of water from Izuna fly down towards Loki, blades of air towards Freyja and a storm of shuriken at Thor. The water bullets hit and explode against some form of invisible wall as the vacuum blades do the same in front of Freyja who grins smugly. Thor simply stands there as the shuriken grow ever closer. He lifts his hands, on which there are some sort of thick metal gloves before he beings to deflect the weapons at incredible speed, his arms a blur as the air flashes with metal around him.

The barrage of attacks stops and the three teammates relax. "Now now no need to hide, why don't you come into the light?" Loki shouts. There is a pause before Naruko jumps down from a tree, grinning ear to ear. Both Izuna and Hana sigh at their teammates foolishness. "I swear im gonna knock seven shades of silver out of that idiot…" Izuna mutters. "Can I join in?" both Hana and Kiyimi respond as the two of them jump down from the branches.

"NARUKO YOU BAKA YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" shouts Hana as her eye twitches uncontrollably. Izuna simply clenches his fist but remains calm.

"Now now kiddies calm down. You have the scroll we want and we have the one you want" Loki interrupts as he stretches his fingers in anticipation as Thor grins under his mask. "Before we get started however it only seems right to know each others names, mine is Loki, this is Freyja and this…" he continues before he nods at the tall masked boy. "Is Thor" he introduces.

Izuna shrugs at the strange civil conversation. "Izuna Uchiha, Hana Hyuuga and Naruko Uzamaki" he replies simply. Thor's eyes harden at Izuna's name. "Ah so the son of the monster and the saviour of mankind along with the daughter of Neji Hyuuga?" Loki asks. Izuna nods.

Loki smirks as he pulls the sword off his back and give's it a small experimental swing as he face's Izuna, before suddenly Thor's huge gloved hand appears on his shoulder and the two share a look before they switch. Now Loki face's Naruko and Freyja Hana. Neither side seems able to pause any longer.

With huge strides Thor charges at Izuna as Naruko does the same to Loki. Freyja grins as Hana launches a wave of shuriken at her only to be deflected by the same strange invisible wall as earlier.

Izuna's eyes widen as Thor draws back his fist and throws it forward at him and leaps out of the way. The punches hits the tree behind and there is the sound of wood splintering from the sheer force of the hit. He recovers and grips his kunai and stabs at the much taller boy. Thor's eyes narrow as he knocks the kunai away, grabs Izuna by the head and hurls him away like a ragdoll, waiting the Uchiha roll along the floor until he hits a tree.

_'Holy shit he's stronger then my mother!' _Izuna mentally screams as he picks himself up just in time to move away from another punch and slaps an explosive tag the Thor's leg before he leaps away into the trees. Thor glances down to see the paper tag and he narrows his eyes as it goes off. Izuna holds his breath as he watches with narrowed eyes at the dust cloud thrown up by the explosion.

It settles to reveal…a completely unharmed Thor just standing there. The mask wearing boy takes a few steps foreward and something glints in the light, something underneath his ruined clothes. Izuna blinks as he stares at the sleek and shiny black metal. '_A suit of armour?'_

**With Izuna and Loki**

Naruko ducks under a swings from Loki's sword, blinking as the other blonde grins as he reaches out and grabs Naruko's head and smashes it into the floor with ease before lifting the blade high and swinging it downwards strait for Naruko. The moment the sword hits however the blondes body explodes into smoke. _'Shadow clone? How much chakra does that kid have!'_ Loki realises as he looks around for the real Naruko.

"RESENGAN!"

Loki turns just in time to see the real Naruko push the sphere of rotating blue chakra into his stomach. Doubling over as he is blown away into the depths of the forest. Naruko give's a grin and a thumbs up of sorts. Loki grunts as he grips his sword and lands on his feet, skidding along the ground until he comes to a stop.

He clicks his neck with a sigh. "I underestimated him…" he murmurs as he jumps into the trees and lands back in the small clearing. Naruko pales slightly at how little damage the resengan caused. "Good good. But you still need practice" announces Loki as flattens the hem of his coat.

Naruko growls as the fight continues, blows being thrown and steel flashing in the light as Naruko dodges and uses a kunai to block Loki's blows, and Loki uses his sword. At one point Naruko even leaps back as he throws a couple of exploding tags at Loki. He simply cuts them in half with an elegant movement of his sword.

A vein pops in Naruko's forehead at Loki's seeming invulnerability before he makes a few hand seals.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" he shouts as he takes a deep breath and exhales, releasing a gust of wind at the other boy. Loki smirks as he holds up his sword, point downwards. The three green gems on it glow for a second before suddenly the begin to suck the wind technique into them, preventing any damage from reaching Loki. Naruko's jaw drops.

Loki throws his sword up into the before he kicks it. There is a tiny pause before suddenly the wind taken in is expelled in a twisting tornado that goes hurtling towards Naruko. "Wind Release: Cyclone Destiny!" cries Loki as Naruko's eyes widen as the tornado comes closer and closer

**With Hana and Freyja**

"STOP RUNNING AWAY NYA!" screams an irked Freyja as Hana leaps onto another tree branch, setting up a trap as she does so before jumping to another. Freyja jumps onto the same branch and steps on a wire. She looks up just as two exploding tags detonate just in front of her, dangling down from another wire disguised as leaves. Freyja's eye twitches as they explode.

Hana watches with baited breath as the dust clear to reveal Freyja, striking the same pose as earlier, arm out and hand flat. Hana frowns as her Byakugan notices something. A small dome of chakra of chakra in front of Freyja's hand extending and curving around her sides. "Surprised?" Freyja asks. Hana just raises an eyes brow as she grabs a kunai and throws it experimentally. It simply bounces off the shield. Strangely Hana grins as she leaps foreward and punches her palm into the very centre of the shield.

It collapses as Freyja's eyes widen. "Gentle Fist can destroy chakra based objects and techniques if they have a discernable weak point" she announces a little proudly as he punches her palm towards Freyja who move's out of it's path just in time. "You think this give's you an advantage now?" Freyja hisses as leaps back, making a few hand seals as she does so before she twirls around in midair and kicks out. "Wind Style: Dancing Leaf Storm!". A sharp gust of wind rips branches from the trees and sends them shooting at Hana, splinters the size of swords and as sharp all aimed for her.

Hana simply grins as she takes the Gentle Fist stance before spinning as a dome of blue chakra surrounds her. Freyja's eye twitches as she puts a lock of blonde hair back behind her ear and watches. Hana stops before she immediately makes some more hand seals back before she takes a deep breathe and breathes out herself.

"Fire Style: Phoenix sage fire!"

Freyja's eyes widen as she puts up the chakra shield against as the fireballs hit, only them to explode_. 'She put kunai with explosive tags in the fireballs?'_ she realises as she struggles to keep the shield from breaking.

"SURPRISE!"

She looks around just in time to see Hana use her Gentle fist right in her stomach.

**With Izuna and Thor**

"JUST GO DOWN ALREADY UCHIHA BRAT!"

"NEVER YOU OVERLY STRONG MANIAC!"

There is a loud grunts as both Izuna and Thor punch the other in the jaw at the same time. Both reel back before the recover and begin to throw punches again furiously. Izuna jumps up and slogs Thor in the face. Thor doesn't seem in the least bit affect as he grabs Izuna by the stomach, lifts him up before slamming him into the ground. Izuna screams, only to suddenly grin as black chakra surrounds him and he stands before leaping back.

"Why so you wear a mask?" Thor rumbles suddenly as he cracks his knuckles and glances down at his ruined jacket, ripped and torn from Izuna's various attacks. His armour is also marked and scratched, a section of the chest ripped into.

Izuna shrugs as he nurses several of his own wounds, his one visible eye narrowing slightly as the other is still hidden behind his mask. "Why do you wear one?" he counters. Thor clicks his neck before frowning. "Cuz I can" he replies simply. Izuna shrugs. "You look like you have something to hide under that mask brat" Thor continues. Izuna just shrugs again.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't I can't see how it affects you" the Uchiha replies as Kiyimi growls. _'Stupid human suspects to much'_ he growls as he tries to take control of Izuna only to be beaten down forcefully. Thor says nothing for a second before he get's back into a fighting stance. Izuna tilts his head. "Yin style: Spirit swords". Two blue swords appear in Izuna's hands. Thor regards them coldly as the battle continues.

Leaping at one another both strike. Thor's fist meets the chakra blade and the two stop, pushing against the other. Izuna frowns as he uses the chance to slash at the taller boys exposed chest. The blade cleaves strait through the armour and Thor howls as blood seeps from the wound.

Izuna moves to strike again but Thor catches the sword again before he crushes it in his hands, his eyes wide and filled with fury. Both boys pull back their fists and punch the other again, knuckles meeting and stopping each other as both struggle against one another. "What the hell is your problem Thor? I didn't do anything to you!" Izuna hisses at him as Kiyimi's wild rage comes over him and his eyes seem to darken a little. "Your fucking father killed my who clan, all of them and do you know why! Simply for revenge!" he hisses back as he tries to punch Izuna only for the black haired boy to catch the other fist, a furious wrestling match starting.

"So? All the world hate's my dad! I hate him even but I don't try to kill my opponents" Izuna and Thors eyes widen a little before they narrow. "Why would you hate your own father. I thought you precious Uchiha were above hating anything other then innocent people" he spits at Izuna.

"None of your business" Izuna hisses back before he breaks the contact and slogs Thor across the face as he forces chakra into his arm to adds some power. Thor reels back but recovers quickly. Izuna makes some hand seals.

"Water style: Exploding Water Lance!"

Izuna lifts his hand above his head as a sphere of water appears above it, created by his chakra. It narrows into a spear, glowing the turquoise green of his explosive water before he throws his hand forwards towards Thor.

Thor, watching this come towards him suddenly punches his fists together. Electricity crackles around them before suddenly a black sphere forms above his hand, only about a foot wide. It's so dark and almost seems to pull light into it's endless depths. He holds it out in front of him. The explosive water hits it and is pulled in by it, the black sphere absorbing the entire thing. There is a tiny shockwave but that's all. Izuna blinks.

"What the hell?" Izuna mutters as Thor releases the black sphere and all that happens as it recedes is a large mushroom cloud of boiling steam is released. "My clan are the Shinkuu, meaning vacuum. In a vacuum water boils from the lack of pressure and explosions become nothing" Thor growls at Izuna who just stares. "My clan have practised this technique since before the time of the ninja villages until your father came along and killed all of them but me. It's taken me years to grip even the basics of my clans techniques and now im going to get my revenge on you!".

Izuna just frowns as Thor clashes his fists together and again the black orb is created. His eyes take on a maniacal gleam. "DEAD SPACE CRUSH TECHNIQUE!" he roars as the black orb suddenly shoots towards Izuna and envelopes him as Thor laughs maniacally.

**With Naruko and Loki**

Naruko watches frozen as the tornado comes closer and closer to him before he snaps back to earth and leaps out of its way. It move's past him and smashes the lower half of tree the behind him into splinters as the rest slowly begins to fall. Naruko leaps backwards before he makes some hand seals.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!

The hundreds of splinters, some a foot long are picked up by the gust and go shooting towards Loki's whose eyes widen as he puts up a similar barrier to Freyja.

The larger splinters simple break through and the smaller ones are stopped. Loki's eyes widen as one catches him in the shoulder and blood spurts into the air and another graze his side. The storm of wood finishes and Loki doubles over slightly, panting from chakra expenditure. Naruko grins but doesn't hang around.

Charging up a resengan he runs head first at Loki who sneers. Dodging at the last second he grabs Naruko's arm and whirls him around and sends him head first into the ground. Leaning down he grips the back of his head. He lifts his sword high over his head and brings it down on the defenceless Naruko. Suddenly a kunai flies out of nowhere and knocks the sword off course and into the ground.

Loki looks around to see a grinning Hana in the branches, holding an unconscious Freyja over her shoulder. The three of them begin to fight furiously as they fail to notice another team in the branches around them. Sabure watches Thor throw the vacuum sphere at Izuna with slight fear as Daitaro and Tsukau watch Loki take on the other two.

With Izuna and Thor

"You think you can escape now Uchiha brat! Feel the fear as all the water inside you boils and evaporates! You'll be both steamed and boiled horribly to death!" he cackles. Sabure blinks and clenches his fist. "How dare you you bastard!" he mutters as he fears for his friend. Thor grins under the mask, elation spreading through him at the feeling of satisfaction.

Thor walks right upto the black sphere as steam begins to evaporate off it. He moves his face only inches away from the orb, sensing for chakra remaining inside. Suddenly a hand emerges from the dark depths and grips Thor around the neck before lifting him clean off the floor, armour and all.

_'What the hell!'_ Thor wonders as a head pushes itself out as well and he pales. It wears an insane grin, long fangs glistening as several dark hellhounds escape as well, growling at Thor as the snap at him hungrily. "Peek a boo!" coos the monster in a strangled sounding hiss as he looks Thor in the eyes. "I-IMPOSSIBLE!" hisses Thor as the creature begins to constrict his air way. "W-What the hell a-are you!".

_"Me? My name is Kiyimi! And whilst the king of this bodies out of action im going to have some fun!" _he replies as he move's closer and closer to a terrified Thor._ "Do you feel it! The complete terror overcoming you. The panic in your heart as you realise you can't escape from my arms?"_ Kiyimi asks as one of the hellhounds howls, the ghostly sound splitting the ears of everyone in the forest as all look towards the source of the sound.

_"So then, I wonder what's in that head of yours"_ Kiyimi continues as his hands move to grip either sides of the boy's temple and he begins to forcefully go through the other boys mind. Thor yells as old memories come back to him.

Flashback

A lonely boy sitting in a corner, staring out at the rest of the huge room. Paintings of his ancestors adorn the walls yet he is the only one in the entire mansion. He clenches his fist angrily as he looks at one picture in particular. A young man and woman smiling as they hold a blonde baby boy in their arms. He looks down at the floor unhappily.

"_What happened to my parents?'_

_'Thor, your parents were killed the day after you were born, so were the others in your clan…'_

_'*tears and sobbing* W-Who did it!"_

_'Well…it was an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha…'_

_'…'_

"I will do it. I will kill all the Uchiha!" he whispers as he looks back up at the picture. "Is that really a good idea young master the Uchiha are terribly strong?" asks a voice and he looks to the side to see his carer, an elderly woman looking at him. He nods.

"Get me the sacred clan training gloves. Now!" he orders. She nods silently before she leaves. He looks down before he stands and suddenly lashes out, smashing a pot on the side. "Im going to become stronger and stronger!" he mutters.

End flashback

At the same time Thor get's a tiny glimpse into the memories of Izuna

Flashback

"Little brother?"

A small, innocent looking boy looks from a picture book up at his older brother. Itachi is only eight, five years older then Izuna. Itachi stares impassively at him, mimicking his fathers semi glare. Izuna sits up to look at his brother.

"Yes Nii-san?" he replies with a small hopeful smile and respect in his voice. Itachi give's a tiny, evil grin. "I went to see those little friends of yours earlier, you know the ones who play shinobi with you?". Izuna nods, confused now. Itachi grins.

"I wouldn't bother going to play with them again" Itachi continues. Izuna blinks. "I told them that your dangerous and that they can't trust you. Now they won't come within a mile of you, little brother" he replies as he turns his back on his stunned and hurt little brother.

"W-Why Nii-san!" Izuna demands as he looks about to cry. Itachi looks over his shoulder. "Well I can't have you getting too popular can I? Or else my position as male heir may be in trouble" he replies dismissively as he leaves a stunned Izuna behind.

"Oh and mum won't be happy when she comes home to see that you've written all over the walls either" he adds with a wicked grin. Izuna blinks. "But I've been a good boy Nii-san!" he shouts back. Itachi just grins before he exits. Izuna scrambles to his feet before he runs out of the room and stares. All over the walls lines of ink and crayon have been drawn, as if by a child running along the corridor.

"IZUNA!" comes a shrill scream as Sakura bursts into the corridor to see her son standing there, holding a crayon limply as he stares down the hall. "Your in big trouble young man!" she roars as she grabs him by the scruff of the neck. As Izuna is dragged away for his first ever beating he watches as Itachi smirks at him from around the corner. Izuna glares before he lifts his hand and copies the other boys, giving the middle finger to his brother as a part of him breaks inside.

End flashback

Kiyimi stops going through memories and winces as the hellhounds begin to dissolve into the air, howling as they do so and the insane look on his face disappears. _"No! I wasn't…I wasn't done yet baka!"_ he roars as Izuna takes control back. Izuna blinks as he pulls himself fully out of the black vacuum orb. Thor blinks once before meeting Izuna's eyes. There is a flicker of understanding before he passes out.

Izuna stares at the man before he slings him over his shoulder. Up in the trees Sabure blinks, stunned by the suddenly emergence of Kiyimi and the hellhounds before he shakes his head. _'That had to be a genjutsu. Surely a genjutsu'_ he thinks as Izuna runs off to join his friends. Sabure turns to and follows him, masking his Chakra.

Izuna returns to find a injured Loki and an equally injured Hana and Naruko panting as they stand opposite each other. At the sound of Izuna's arrival the three of them turn around and Loki blinks. _'He took down Thor? No-ones ever done that before'_ before he give's a small smile, grips the scroll around his waist and throws it at Naruko's feet. "Heh this was fun…" he mutters as Izuna sets Thor down. Loki collects Freyja and Thor before looking back, grinning and escaping off into the forest.

"That's two scrolls…" Izuna grins as he slaps Naruko on the back. This results in the blonde falling to the floor from exhaustion as Izuna grins. "What was that about this place Naruko? _'For a forest of death this place ain't that dangerous?'_ he asks. Naruko just groans loudly.

**I liked this chapter a lot. If any of you noticed I decided to give Hana fire style nature simply because I like it Once again please review and feel free to suggest battle pairing for the rest of the exams!**

**Angelic Visage**


	13. Sisterly affections? i think not

**I know i know i haven't updated this in awhile and i'm sorry. I just lost inspiration for a but but hopefully i can carry on with it now. Thank you everyone that has stayed with me and reviewed through this!**

**If you've read this far you know how this story is structured**

End flashback

Kiyimi stops going through memories and winces as the hellhounds begin to dissolve into the air, howling as they do so and the insane look on his face disappears. "No! I wasn't…I wasn't done yet baka!" he roars as Izuna takes control back. Izuna blinks as he pulls himself fully out of the black vacuum orb. Thor blinks ones before meeting Izuna's eyes. There is a flicker of understanding before he passes out.

Izuna stares at the man before he slings him over his shoulder. Up in the trees Sabure blinks, stunned by the suddenly emergence of Kiyimi and the hellhounds before he shakes his head. _'That had to be a genjutsu. Surely a genjutsu'_ he thinks as Izuna runs off to join his friends. Sabure turns to and follows him, masking his Chakra.

Izuna returns to find a injured Loki and an equally injured Hana and Naruko panting as they stand opposite each other. At the sound of Izuna's arrival the three of them turn around and Loki blinks. _'He took down Thor? No-ones ever done that before'_ before he give's a small smile, grips the scroll around his waist and throws it at Naruko's feet. "Heh this was fun…" he mutters as Izuna sets Thor down. Loki collects Freyja and Thor before looking back, grinning and escaping off into the forest.

"That's two scrolls…" Izuna grins as he slaps Naruko on the back. This results in the blonde falling to the floor from exhaustion as Izuna grins. "What was that about this place Naruko? _'For a forest of death this place ain't that dangerous?'_ he asks. Naruko just groans loudly.

A few hours later…

"Damn where the hell did all these guys come from!" yells Naruko as the dozen or so genin continue to harass us from afar. Another wave of shuriken and kunai come flying at us and we all dodge and try to work out where they are coming from.

As always the fastest thinker Hana reaches into a pouch, grabs something and throws it into the sky before yelling to cover our eyes. I do so and Naruko quickly throws his arms up as the six or so flash bombs detonate filling the area with blinding light as we just keep running hoping not to collide into a tree.

As the light fades I steal a glance back to see that half of the other ninja have stopped to hold their eyes. The chase continues as we sprint towards the tower. "Why the hell are there twelve of them we're in groups of 3!" Naruko yells over his panting as he throws himself to the side to avoid a flying kunai. "There one of the hunter groups of chunin sent to weed out the weaker groups!" yells Hana as she uses her Byakugan to order us about to avoid more projectiles.

"IZUNA TO THE LEFT!"

I do so immediately just in time to avoid a kunai to the back of the head. _'Man lethal force or what?'_ Kiyimi muses sarcastically. For once I agree with the alter ego.

Then a laugh reaches my ears and I recognise it instantly. I turn to see Ikuki at the front of the group. My oh so loving sister has a cruel smile on her face that I recognise from so many teasing's and name callings when I was younger. Yet somehow I feel a shiver of excitement run up my spine. _'Unlimited combat situation I can do whatever I want to her and I can't be punished for it!'_ I decide as my slasher smile pulls my lips upwards. Hana give's a shiver next to me as her Byakugan notices this. "Hana-chan…" I mutter quietly as the whizzing of shuriken continues. She just nods as she doesn't have to face me. Naruko notices my smile as well and shivers.

"Let me take care of these punks. You two take my scroll and go on. I have some business to deal with my sister!" I grin. "But Izuna you wont stand a chance and all of us have to get to the tower to go through!" Hana shouts as a flying shuriken imbeds into the tree virtually where she was a second before. "Don't worry I shall be fine, have some faith in me!" I reply in a shout. Both just look at me with concern and doubt before nodding and running on ahead. I turn around to look at all the chunin coming towards. _'Might as well have some fun and stall them as long as possible!'_ I grin

"Water style: Exploding Water Shock Wave!"

Watching them all jumping in shock at the tidal wave of water issuing from my mouth is amusing. _'I wonder if this will drown any other groups with this, keh could be amusing!'_ Kiyimi cackles as I watch the huge wave of water spread out through the forest.

I watch as the dozen or so chunin land back on the water and tilt my head. _'Sister sister sister…I wanna make you cry…'_. I can already feel the seal on my chest pulsing with the dark shinigami energy but I hold it back just for now. There is the sound of whistling and then pain as a few sharp objects hit me. I t just doesn't feel the same as it used to though. The agony of nerves being sliced is different because it just repairs the moment I'm hurt and forces the various weapons out.

_'Well…I guess that's part of being shinigami-dono's earthly representative…do you reckon is proportional to what I'm hit by?'_ I ask Kiyimi. The evil counter personality just grunts. _'You think to much brat'_ is his simple response. I notice that I've successfully created a large lake right in the middle of the forest as the first of several of Ikuki's group runs at me. Lifting my arm I grab the arm of the first and break it with a single movement before throwing the teenager away and raising my knee into the next. A whirl of steel from a tanto fills the air as the ninja in question focuses unrelentingly. Several slashes sent my blood spurting in the air.

I reach out and grab his forearm before throwing him away across the water like a rag doll. "You definitely have mothers strength Izuna" comes Ikuki's taunting voice. "Make me wonder what else you can do though…".

Next thing she has disappeared. I blink. Then, a tanto blade stabs shallowly into my shoulder and I notice my darling sister right in front of me holding the blade. I just grin sadistically as I force down the slight flare of sadness at the cruelty of my own sister. _'Go on Izuna hit her hit her!'_. I comply with Kiyimi's order and send her flying backwards with a satisfying sound. Elation fills my body as the whole group charges at once. Suddenly I feel sick as a strange sound fills my head, like dozens of whispers as the seal binding my soul into my body burns intensely then there feeling of falling.

Ikuki POV

I stop as do my fellows when my little brother suddenly doubles over holding his stomach. Despite my years of training and the fact my 2 tomoe sharingan is picking everything up I still stop and order the others to do the same. My chunin team all look confused but still watch Izuna as he stops, arms hanging limply as his veil of hair obscures his face.

_'Stupid little brother needs a hair cut it's getting out of control now'_ I note as suddenly the youngest and weakest Uchiha stands ramrod strait. I can't see his eyes under his hood (which he shouldn't wear it's disrespectful to the family name anyway). He pulls his arm up and clicks his fingers and a black sphere appears above his palm as crackles of black lightning spark in the air around us. My eyes widen as I recognise the technique, his Black Coffin jutsu which he used to defeat Asuni Sarutobi to pass into geninhood.

"EVERYBODY MOVE OUT THE WAY!" I shout and everyone does as I order just in time for one of my friends to escape the black box of chakra that appears around her ready to virtually kill her. I blink and look back at Izuna and take a moment to look at his chakra. Its pure black but instead of emanating from his tenketsu like it should it emerges from only one point, the centre of his chest before simply pouring into the rest of his body. _'His body never used to do that is it some kind of jutsu?'_ I wonder as one of my fellows, the one who sliced Izuna up with his tanto charges Izuna.

My little brother doesn't seem to react until the last moment at which point his head snaps up and he grabs the boys face and lifts him clean off the water surface and then throws him away. Another comes up as the boys girlfriend, also a chunin runs over to see if he is okay. Izuna pulls his fist back and chakra pools around it and his arm muscles before he throws it forward into the others stomach sending her away.

Over the next few minutes nothing works, as in nothing! Kunai and shuriken do nothing it's almost as if my brother just shuts out the pain or doesn't feel it! How is that even humanly possible! His wounds just seem to close up and heal as well and along with his chakra enhanced strength it's clear that mum has been training him for this but still he's meant to be the weak and incompetent one of the family who will probably die soon anyway!

But no, right now he's absolutely decimating my chunin team! Already three of us have had to stop fighting. What with one person and he broken arms, a boy and seven broken ribs and the unconscious from blood loss we're quite heavily battered. But Izuna? He just keeps coming and coming I knew he had a huge chakra supply but this is insane!

Grabbing some wires and shuriken I quickly tie them together before throwing them. The others wisely keep themselves out the way as I use the Uchiha's fabled windmill shuriken technique. Strangely Izuna doesn't do what most people do and try to avoid the shuriken but rather just charges forwards towards me.

_'What an idiot'_. Pulling one of the wires I have the wires wrap firmly around him trapping his arms to his sides. I make a few hand signs before breathing onto the numerous fires. "Fire style: Dragon fire technique!". The fire runs along the fires before exploding around Izuna in a huge vortex of fire as the other launch projectiles and exploding tags at him. 'I wonder what the others will say when they know I killed Izuna…meh it's not we spent much time together. With him and his emo-ness and solitary behaviour compared to myself with my unparalleled beauty and social life we were just to different to make any sort of brother-sister bond.

The flames and explosions die down and my jaw drop. Izuna is still alive and whole as the flames lick his body from his torso down. He should have been blown apart in a million pieces and burned into atoms after that this is beyond impossible now! Maybe he has some sort of barrier technique. There is a small pause before Izuna breaks the wires restraining him with brute strength.

"I-Ikuki what the hell is going on!" demands one of my best friends, a cousin on Ino Yamanaka as she stares horrified at my brother. I can give no response as the flames die instead of incinerating him. He remains silent which is unlike him usual he talks to much but he hasn't said a word so far. Noticing something I look at his now revealed chest and the large black tattoo on it. It looks like an angel with skeletal wings holding an over large scythe in it's right hand and a sphere above its left. It's like nothing I've ever seen.

"This is just unnatural now. Boss we should retreat now this kid obviously deserves to go through!" one of my remaining team mates announces. I glare at him. _'Izuna…mum and dad said he was to weak to be a shinobi and I'm going to make sure of it! HE'S A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY!'_

Flashback

I blink as the sound of screams fills the whole mansion. Next to me big brother Itachi remains silent at he stares at the floor. I stare as well as another pained scream makes me wince. Itachi's arm wraps around my shoulder and pulls me closer and I let him.

"It won't last much longer Ikuki-chan" he says quietly as I nod, wiping away a few of the tears running down my face at the thought of my mother in so much pain. The screams last another hour according to the clock but every sound of agony seems to go on for eternity. When it does stop I stand immediately as does Itachi as we stare at the blank wooden door. After about a minute of baited breath it opens to reveal an exhausted looking dad. He offers a very tired, small smile at us before we are let into the room.

We walk in to see mum in her hospital style gown laying back, her face covered in beads of sweat as she pants. On the other side of the room the nurse we hired is busy tending to the newest addition to the Uchiha clan. We all take a seat around mummy and give any comforts we can after the ordeal. Even if I'm young I understand the sort of pain she must have gone through.

After a minute the nurse returns holding a wrapped bundle and smiles as she passes it over to mummy who takes it. We all look over to take a look at the baby. It's small with a mess of black hair and a rounded face as you would expect for a baby. No-other part of it is visible due to the vast number of blankets it has been swaddled in. Daddy leans over as he frowns at it; his black eyes almost searching it for something.

Suddenly his sharingan activates and he remains silently as we all ask what is wrong. "Its chakra, there's almost none of it" he replies. The doctor walks up and runs an ye over the baby. "Please Uchiha-san the baby had a very trying pregnancy and birth it's understandable for it to weaker and lower chakra levels" she says as she begins to clean up mummy. Daddy says nothing just regards the newborn before looking away almost disappointed.

"I also have some bad news Mrs Uchiha due to problems encountered during pregnancy you are now…well infertile…" she doctor continues and mums eyes widen as she looks at the woman. "Y-Your joking right?" she almost whispers as her hands seem to clench around the baby a little more tightly. "I'm not Mrs, somehow scarring has occurred along your fallopian tubes and the tissue build up will prevent any chance of future pregnancy…furthermore the strain dealt to your body means that you will be unable to take on hospital work and missions for Atleast three months even with treatment. This means that-" she makes to continue but mum glares at her. "I know perfectly well the implications! I am your superior after all!" she snaps and I feel a little scared at her. After a word with dad the doctor leaves so that it's only us in the room.

Mummy looks down at the baby before putting it into her lap and just staring ahead. There is silence. "Does this mean that I won't ever have a baby sister mummy?" I ask sadly, it's what I really wanted. She just nods. "Dear, please tell the maids to bottle feed the and put it to sleep" she says simply as she passes it to father without looking at the newborn Uchiha as I feel the same dislike towards it as the others simply because it has made mummy so unhappy.

End flashback

"WE AREN'T GOING TO RETREAT WE HAVE A MISSION TO DO!" I shout back as I begin to order the others around in a new fashion. "Don't try to kill him just find a way to restrain him!" I order.

Naruko's POV

"Hey where's Izuna?"

I sigh and look at Suigintou as said white haired boy looks at me piercingly. "He stayed behind to hold off his sister and some chunin following us" I reply and his eyes flare. Grabbing me by the collar he hisses in a dangerous voice so only I can hear. "What the hell man you just left him to fight off a group of other ninja your insane you fucking moron!". I push him off not in the mood to argue with him.

Suigintou makes to yell but the ever placid Jinjo puts an arm on his shoulder and give's him a look. A staring contest ensures and after a minute Suigintou relents, glares at us before walking away with the much taller Jinjo. I look back at a brooding Hana. "Do you think he will be okay?" I ask which causes her to snap out of her trance like state and regard me before giving a tentative smile. "We know Izuna, he'll be fine…" she replies but still doesn't seem too sure herself. I smile at her and pat her on the shoulder.

She looks up and give's a small smile as she nervously plays with a kunai, spinning it around her finger at such a speed I fear it may fly off and hit someone. "Izuna always seems to get into these situations and miraculously survive, remember our third mission together?" I tell her reassuringly and she smiles at the memory of how Izuna got into a fight with some random man in a local tavern when he began insulting me in a drunken slur. Well he certainly made the man shut up after a full bare knuckled brawl in which the small thirteen year old genin beat the crap out of the man.

Ikuki's POV

I wipe a trail of blood from my lip as I stare at my weak little brother. "He's a monster!" screams the boy next to me as we all stare at Izuna and his Cheshire cat grin. Two team mates, a long bladed cable stretched between them as they charge forward as myself and the rest of the team prepare ourselves with more cables and a few keep Izuna pinned down with our few remaining kunai. The twins manage to trap him with the cable which absorbs chakra, that should keep him trapped permanently. We all step back to admire our handiwork before Izuna's head snaps up and that dark chakra of his pulses around him.

"HELLHOUND!"

His back explodes in blood and gore as two…_things_ emerge from his back. They look like dogs but with red eyes and their bodies! Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick!

The creatures open their fanged maws and release a deathly howl sounds that sends chills down my spine as I recognise it as the same type that I heard earlier in the forest before they rush forward, their bodies of black chakra covered in gore still linked to Izuna's from a distance. Before she can react one of my team mates is grabbed by one of the…the monsters and it cleans _rips_ her arm from it's socket as she screams loudly.

In that moment I decide what to do.

Running forward past my fallen friend I jump over and punch more hell dogs out of the way to see them crumple into red mist as I do so as I near Izuna. Stopping in front of him I pull my hand back and use the highest ranked technique dad ever taught me. My own purple chakra surrounds the finger tips of my right hand as I push them onto Izuna's thin chest around the tattoo.

"Five elements seal!" I yell as the fuinjutsu comes into effect and Izuna's chakra plummets to below even a quarter what it was before he falls unconscious into my arms. I pick him up and sling him roughly over my shoulder. The strange chakra dogs dissolve into nothingness as bits of flesh and blood fall into the large lake my brother created as I take in my teams wounds. We have to many. "We're going back to base. All those uninjured enough to walk will support of carry the wounded" I order before we turn and leave.

Izuna's POV

Darkness...

I blink and sit up to find myself in the same dark place i was when I died...

Indeed the Shinigami is waiting for me in all of his terrifying glory and he doesn't look please, oh no sir in fact he looks pissed. I swallow a lump in my throat as i automatically bow to the god of death. "Get up boy we have something to discuss" it growls and i do so immediatly not liking the feeling of where this is going or the way those narrow gold eyes stare into mine angrily.

"You don't seem to be doing much revenge wise brat, infact i'm very disappointed that my servant hasn't even killed one of those other Uchiha are dead yet!" he suddenly roars and as he give's a small burst of his own power and in comparison to my own huge supply of dark chakra i feel as though im drowning from the sheer force of it. "DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL IZUNA UCHIHA! SHUNIKEN AND THE OTHER WOMAN MAY HAVE BEEN A GOOD PAYMENT BUT MY PATIENCE IS LIMITED AND I EXPECT AN UCHIHA DEAD WITHIN TWO WEEK DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" it roars and i nod terrified at it.

**_"Shinigami-dono please he is only a human...and humans are __so very weak in mi__nd..."_ **comes the sneer of Kiyimi as the demonic alter me appears from behind me his eyes ablaze like the god of deaths. I just bow. "Please lord Shinigami my plan is ready to be implemented within days and i can promise the death of one of my family within that time just give me the time i need!" i plead respectfully. There is silence for a few seconds before the Shinigami chuckles as it takes a look through my head. "Well if that's the case then i guess i can excuse you for needing the time to gain...those particular substances..."

I stand to make my leave but the Shinigami stops me with a sigh. "My...fellow...god Amatarasu lady of light has concerns the impact of having a being like you in the world so i have been ordered to restrain your power..." he explains before he reaches forward and touches my seal. The moment it does so i feel weaker, so much weaker. "She has decided that i have to remove 80 percent of your chakra to stop you from getting to powerfull..." he sighs but his eyes hide a gleam. "But i assume that you will find a...way around it shall we say?" he hints and i nod as the god of death releases me but i don't hit the floor, rather the feeling of falling hits me before i land back in my body and wake with a start.

**Thats all for this update. Remember i won't update if i don't get reviews!**


End file.
